Esta vez te venceré
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: La batalla mas importante no es por la superioridad en las artes marciales... Y puede ser que esta vez, Ranma no sea el ganador.
1. Prólogo

_PROLOGO_

_Corrí__a desesperadamente por las calles desiertas, estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial y ella apenas podía ver por donde iba, las gotas de lluvia junto con las lágrimas hacían que todo se viera demasiado borroso._

_Tenia que alejarse lo antes posible, desaparecer de inmediato pero no sabia como hacerlo, solo era conciente del agujero que se había formado en su pecho, no quería pensar en eso pero era la única escena que tenia en la mente…_

_Ranma…_

_Ella…_

_Juntos…_

_Luego la voz de Ranma suave y enternecida…_

_Siempre te ame…_

… _solo a ti_

_Entonces se detuvo a la mitad de algún callejón, y recordó el momento en que había escuchado aquella voz que también rebosaba ternura…_

_¡Por favor Akane, cásate conmigo! _

_Un latigazo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas llorando compulsivamente._

_Dos palabras fueron lo único que salio de los temblorosos y helados labios de Akane…_

_¿Por… qué? _

* * *

_**Hola a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta pequeña introducción.**_

_**No se si ya se abran dado cuenta, supongo que si, pero lo diré de todas formas…**_

_**Is my first time!!! **__**XD**_

_**Así que si alguien me hace el grandioso favor de dejar un review por favor no sean muy duros ^^**_

_**Agradeceré cualquier critica o comentario ^^**_


	2. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. No escribo este fanficition con fines de lucro así que por favor no me demanden.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**La propuesta.**

Akane daba un tranquilo paseo por un bello parque de Nerima, estaba contenta, desde hacía varios meses ella y su "prometido" se habían cansado de pelear todo el tiempo y comenzaron a ser más tolerantes el uno con el otro, incluso se podría decir que se llevaban bien, sin embargo eso no era nada a comparación del hecho más reciente en la vida de Akane con respecto a Ranma.

Apenas el día anterior, ella y Ranma habían tenido una larga conversación, nada seria y muy divertida, hablando de las técnicas, la escuela, los amigos, recordando anécdotas graciosas, todo esto sentados en el tejado de la casa Tendo. El tiempo pasó volando y después de muchas horas de conversación los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de irse a dormir; ninguno quería despedirse, era fantástico poder estar así, sin gritarse ni insultarse, simplemente hablando como los mejores amigos, sin embargo acordaron que la conversación continuaría al día siguiente, pues aunque no querían admitirlo del todo, ambos estaban cansados.

Entraron en la casa y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se despidieron frente a la puerta de Akane mientras que (para sorpresa de ambos) se tomaban de una mano:

-Buenas noches, Akane ^^

-Que descanses Ranma ^^

Los dos sentían la química que había surgido de pronto y, sin pensarlo mucho, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre, se dieron un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Al separarse ambos notaron el mutuo sonrojo y se miraron fijamente, querían decirse muchas cosas, pero a su parecer no era el momento y aún faltaba valor para hacerlo; obedeciendo a un mismo impulso, se dedicaron una muy tierna y encantadora sonrisa para después, mientras Ranma se alejaba, despedirse nuevamente con la mano.

Akane entró en su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y se cubrió hasta la cintura con la manta.

Sentía su corazón latiendo agitadamente, aún podía notar el calor del sonrojo

en sus mejillas, tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago; tardó un poco, pero al final se quedó dormida con una serena sonrisa en sus labios.

xxxxxxxx

El recuerdo de la noche anterior la había hecho sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez había algo más en su sonrisa; entusiasmada bajó la vista hacia una pequeña nota que sostenía entre las manos y la leyó por centésima vez:

"Akane:

Te espero en el parque a mediodía.

No tardes ^^"

No había remitente pero para ella era obvio que quien había dejado la nota era Ranma que seguramente quería seguir con la conversación. Ella había visto la nota apenas un par de horas antes, cuando regresaba de tomar un baño. Estaba sobre su escritorio sujeta con un lapicero, la ventana estaba abierta y ella no la había dejado así…

-Ranma… ¡te colaste de nuevo a mi habitación!

Pero Akane estaba muy lejos de sentirse furiosa, la nota la había sorprendido pero también la había puesto muy contenta. Se arreglo pacientemente pero con algo de nervios.

Ahora ella estaba ahí en el parque esperando a Ranma…

Aún faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía, Akane se distrajo un poco viendo los árboles y las flores, las parejas que paseaban, miró hacia arriba y se fijó en el hermoso cielo azul de aquel día que pintaba para ser muy especial.

Akane suspiro profundamente, realmente estaba muy contenta, sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar bastante a partir de aquel día.

De pronto sintió una mano masculina sobre su hombro derecho, pero no podía ver a Ranma, él la estaba tocando desde atrás. Sintió un leve escalofrío de emoción y esbozó una amplia sonrisa:

-¡Hola! Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando ^^- dijo Akane sin voltear.

Entonces vio como un brazo se estiraba hacia delante por su lado izquierdo, en la mano sostenía una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo azul marino.

El antes leve escalofrío había aumentado de intensidad y ahora recorría fuertemente la espalda de Akane una y otra vez, haciendo que sus manos y rodillas comenzaran a temblar un poco. La linda cajita que estaba frente a Akane estaba abierta y ella podía fácilmente ver su contenido: un precioso y brillante cristal rojo cortado y pulido en forma de corazón, engastado en un perfecto y reluciente aro dorado; era realmente un anillo hermoso, y su significado era obvio:

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Akane no cabía en sí de la emoción, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, se sentía a punto de salir flotando…

-¡Cásate conmigo!

Akane escuchó la voz y regresó de súbito a la realidad, se dio la vuelta rápidamente solo para asegurarse de que sus oídos no se habían equivocado. Y no lo habían hecho.

Era verdad. Era él.

Frente a Akane estaba ese lindo chico que ya conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Cabello negro, alto y fuerte, con los músculos de los brazos y del pecho marcados por el duro entrenamiento; esta vez llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa "mao" sin mangas, también negra con botonadura dorada. Pero había algo que no cambiaba, algo constante que había estado presente desde el día que lo conoció:

Una linda y sincera sonrisa…

Unos encantadores y expresivos ojos…

Y en la frente, una banda de color amarillo con pequeños rectángulos negros.

-¡Por favor Akane, cásate conmigo!

Más temor que emoción, pero sobre todo incredulidad, al fin estaba escuchando esa propuesta, pero no de quien ella esperaba…

-Pe… pero Ryoga…

En ese momento, Akane se dio cuenta de que las cosas definitivamente iban a cambiar…aunque fuera para mal.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic que espero sea muy largo.**

**Por favor déjenme sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que quieran, todo es bien recibido xD **


	3. La calma

**Capítulo 2**

**La calma**

A la mañana siguiente de su plática con Akane, Ranma despertó temprano, mucho antes de que Kasumi preparara el desayuno. A pesar de haberse dormido tarde se sentía relajado, fresco y lleno de energía.

Se quedó todavía un rato en el futón, recordando con detalle el lindo sueño que había tenido…

_Estaba en el tejado con Akane, él la miraba fijamente, se veía hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna llena; no se escuchaba decir nada, pero sabía que le había dicho algo importante porque podía sentir que su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado, sostenía entre sus manos las de Akane y ella le sonreía dulcemente, sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaban ilusionados y se notaba que estaban a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas…_

_- Ranma… yo…_

_Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Ranma soltó sus manos y sujetó su rostro gentilmente, para después acercarse poco a poco a ella. Notó que Akane no se resistía, por el contrario, la sonrisa que antes tenía disminuyo un poco y entreabrió los labios, un leve sonrojo le subió a las mejillas y finalmente cerro los ojos con lentitud… "hermosa". _

_Ranma estaba hipnotizado por su radiante belleza, ansiaba el momento de poder besarla, estaba impaciente pero aun así se tomo su tiempo; antes de llegar a sus labios besó primero sus mejillas, luego su nariz, suavemente, por último, giro un poco su cara hacia la derecha, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato llegó a él una sensación inédita: un delicioso calor se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo, la suavidad de los labios de Akane, junto con la ligera presión que éstos ejercían sobre su boca, provocaban en Ranma una serie de sensaciones y emociones tan placenteramente indescriptibles, que él simplemente no quería que aquel beso, su primer beso, terminara nunca; comenzó a profundizar en la boca de Akane y entonces… despertó._

Ranma tenía los ojos casi cerrados y estaba bastante sonrojado, si bien le frustraba un poco que se hubiera despertado sin conocer el final de aquel sueño, también le encantaba recordarlo con todos sus detalles, era genuinamente el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se levantó y se vistió con algo más apropiado que sus calzoncillos para bajar a desayunar, era sábado y no tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela (a pesar de haber cursado ya casi 3 años en la preparatoria Furinkan, él seguía llegando tarde casi siempre), así que sin ninguna prisa se puso unos pantalones y decidió dejarse la camiseta que usaba para dormir; bajó pausadamente las escaleras mientras planeaba la orden del día: desayuno, práctica, ducha. Nada muy interesante. Después de eso invitaría a Akane a tomar un helado o a remar en el lago junto al parque, eso si que sería interesante; seguramente la plática con Akane seguiría tan animada como la noche anterior. Sin poder evitarlo, Ranma cerró los ojos y recordó como al despedirse se habían besado en la mejilla, había sido un beso tan dulce… sin darse cuenta se toco levemente la mejilla donde Akane le había besado, suspiró profundamente y después abrió los ojos; se había detenido a mitad de la escalera; un poco sonrojado y con la mano aun en la mejilla, dejó escapar una risita tonta y siguió bajando muy sonriente, mientras tenía algunos pensamientos bastante alentadores:

"_Quien sabe, hoy ese beso podría repetirse… incluso podría llegar a más, sólo un poco… en los labios quizás…"_

Ranma se dio una cachetada mental, aún era demasiado pronto. Aunque se estuvieran llevando bien, él ni siquiera le había hablado de sus sentimientos a Akane, si se atreviera a besarla así seguramente ella lo mandaría a dar un paseo por los cielos de Nerima ayudada de su enorme mazo, esa imagen le ayudó a no dejarse llevar demasiado, al fin y al cabo, aún tenia mucho tiempo por delante.

De pronto sintió que un dedo recorría su espina dorsal por encima de su camiseta, reconoció la presencia de inmediato…

- Ya despierta Ranma, ¿Por qué caminas tan lento?—le dijo Akane mientras lo empujaba delicadamente con su dedo índice.

Ranma miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y vio a Akane sonriéndole amistosamente; le encantaba cuando sonreía de esa manera…

"_¿Cuando se puso tan linda? ^^"_

- Ya… ya voy Akane – decía medio embobado mientras se dejaba empujar un poco por la chica – Sólo estaba planeando el día -. Volvió a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que la derretían; Akane se sonrojo un poco y soltó una risita algo tímida.

Se sentaron a la mesa junto con Kasumi quien ya estaba sirviendo los tazones de arroz, casi de inmediato llegaron Genma y Soun, después llegó Nabiki en pijama y despeinada y al final llegó el maestro Happosai ondeando muy contento una pieza de su amada colección. Toda la familia desayunaba tranquilamente, se notaba una paz inusual en la casa Tendo; todos se fijaban discretamente en Ranma y Akane, quienes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se habían levantado sin pelear y ahora estaban desayunando juntos, sonriéndose y haciendo algunos comentarios de cualquier cosa de vez en cuando.

Kasumi estaba contenta porque parecía que su hermanita y el prometido de ésta finalmente comenzaban a llevarse bien; Nabiki pensaba en la forma de hacer negocio a costa de este notable cambio; Soun y Genma se hablaban en secreto, felicitándose mutuamente porque al fin estaban logrando que Ranma y Akane se acercaran, y casi planean la boda en ese momento. Sin embargo, el maestro Happosai se había quedado muy serio de repente; miraba fijamente a Ranma y Akane. Los dos se veían contentos, y lo que más le inquietaba al maestro era que esa felicidad era autentica, pero… ¿Cuánto duraría?

El maestro ya había vivido bastante y hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que todo en esta vida tiene un precio… ¿Cuál seria el precio que tendrían que pagar Akane y Ranma para ser felices?

De repente, Akane y Ranma se rieron, y en ese momento uno de los palillos de Ranma se rompió, nadie le dio importancia, excepto el maestro que acababa de tener un mal presentimiento. Todos continuaron desayunando como si nada. Realmente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad en la casa Tendo, pero ahora, el maestro Happosai estaba seguro de que tan solo era la calma que antecedía a la tormenta.

xxxxxxxx

El desayuno terminó y toda la familia se retiró a sus actividades, Akane subió a darse un baño, y Ranma fue al dojo a practicar un rato.

Ranma no llevaba mucho tiempo practicando cuando se sentó en la duela mirando hacia el altar; ese día no estaba particularmente interesado en el entrenamiento y se estaba distrayendo con mucha facilidad. En ese momento, sentado con las piernas estiradas y recargado hacia atrás, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Akane, a donde la invitaría a salir, en todo lo que podría decirle cuando estuvieran juntos otra vez, en si debería comprarle alguna flores, que camisa usaría, etc.

No podía creer que él, el gran Ranma Saotome, se estuviera comportando de una manera tan absurda: pensando en cosas tan cursis y sintiéndose nervioso por una chica, y no cualquier chica, Akane Tendo ni más ni menos.

Comenzó a pensar en como fue que cambiaron tanto las cosas entre ellos. De repente a él ya no le salían los insultos de manera natural como antes le ocurría, y es que pensándolo bien, ninguno le quedaba: no era ni fea, ni un marimacho, y tampoco tenia la gracia de un gorila, al contrario, tenia una agilidad sorprendente (no por nada era la mejor en su clase de gimnasia), y el que no fuera tan cursi y boba como otras chicas de su clase, lejos de hacerla un marimacho, la volvía mas interesante, sin mencionar que cada día él mismo podía notar lo linda que era, sobre todo ahora que su cabello había crecido un poco mas, no tanto como al principio, pero le quedaba demasiado bien a la altura de los hombros, así que eso de fea y desgarbada tampoco podía decirlo sin quedar como el cegatón mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Aunque no le importaba haberse quedado sin insultos, ya se había cansado de estar siempre peleándose por tonterías con ella; tal vez también influía que Akane se había vuelto un poco mas pacífica con él; ya no se la pasaba gritándole que era un degenerado y un fenómeno, y tampoco lo despertaba por las mañanas tirándole un cubo de agua helada encima, incluso había reducido el uso del mazo, y todo eso Ranma lo agradecía enormemente, aunque raras veces lo expresara en voz alta, pero lo compensaba (o por lo menos lo intentaba) de otras maneras…

En eso estaba el chico de la trenza cuando de pronto sintió que una mirada se clavaba intensamente en su nuca, esto le produjo escalofríos pero de inmediato se puso alerta para poder esquivar cualquier golpe en caso de que fuese necesario.

Ranma podía fácilmente saber quien era la persona que le estaba mirando, ya que poseía un aura que era bastante conocida para él, así que sin siquiera voltearse gritó:

- ¿Qué no piensas atacarme Ryoga?

Pero Ranma no escuchó que le contestaran, de hecho, no escuchó absolutamente nada, ni un paso, ni una respiración, nada. Ranma miró hacia atrás pero sólo vio la puerta del dojo que estaba abierta, se levantó y se asomó fuera del dojo…

- ¿Ryoga?... ¿estas ahí?

Nadie…

Algo extrañado, Ranma volvió a entrar en el dojo, se quedó mirando el altar nuevamente, esta vez de pie…

- Que raro… Habría jurado que P-chan estaba aquí…

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Ranma intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el entrenamiento.

xxxxxxxx

En ese mismo instante, Ryoga se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio de Akane, estaba dejando un pedazo de papel sobre éste.

Antes de marcharse, pasó la mirada por toda la habitación de Akane. Ya había estado muchas veces ahí pero nunca se cansaba de fijarse en cada detalle; cada cosa mantenía la indeleble huella de su dueña, y eso a él simplemente le fascinaba, que cada objeto y cada espacio de aquella habitación le evocara recuerdos tan nítidos de la bella señorita que ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón y soltó un suspiro anhelante.

Después de esto, Ryoga salió sigilosamente de la habitación, saltó la barda, y comenzó a alejarse de la casa Tendo caminando tranquilamente, en ese momento un único pensamiento, diferente de Akane, cruzaba su mente:

"_Claro que voy a atacarte Ranma… Espera un poco y lo verás"_

Ryoga esbozó una confiada y engreída sonrisa que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos y siguió caminando sin prisa hacia el parque.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Supongo que todos saben que un review da muchísimo ánimo para seguir escribiendo, así que por favor déjenme uno diciéndome si les gusto o no el capítulo, sugerencias, críticas o cualquier comentario.**

**Nos vemos xD**


	4. Inevitable

**Capítulo 3**

**Inevitable**

Ranma ya había dado por perdida la práctica de ese día en el dojo, simplemente no podía concentrarse así que mejor se fue a la casa a darse un baño e intentar aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

Incluso sumergido en la relajante agua caliente, Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en su "cita" con Akane, sin importar que aún no se lo hubiera dicho estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría en el acto, después de todo, comenzaban a llevarse realmente bien, y ahora sería más difícil que alguno de los dos comenzara una pelea.

Ya en su cuarto, Ranma decidió ponerse unos pantalones negros y su, ya clásica, camisa al puro estilo chino, pero esta vez de color blanco. Después de vestirse, Ranma por primera vez en su vida, fue en busca de un espejo para asegurarse de que lucía bien; se sentía nervioso, nunca le había pasado algo así; el estar tan cerca de tener una verdadera cita con una chica, y menos aún, el estar tan cerca de convivir más "íntimamente" con Akane… solo de pensarlo le temblaban las rodillas.

Apenas salió de su habitación, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la de Akane, al llegar tocó en la puerta ligeramente:

- ¿Akane puedo pasar?

Ella no contestó así que Ranma abrió un poco la puerta, solo para encontrarse con que la habitación estaba vacía. Cerró la puerta y bajo para asomarse al salón del té; solo estaban Soun y Genma jugando shogi en el pasillo. Fue hacia la cocina pensando que seguramente Akane estaría allí (aunque algo en su interior le advirtió que no sería del todo bueno que Akane estuviera en la cocina), pero al llegar solo encontró a Kasumi preparando té y acomodando galletas en un platón…

- Kasumi ¿has visto a Akane?

- Hace una media hora que se fue, dijo que iría al parque… mmm que raro, me dio la impresión de que se había citado contigo Ranma…

Ranma ya estaba saliendo de la cocina pero al escuchar lo último regresó a preguntarle a Kasumi otra vez:

- ¿Y porque pensaste eso Kasumi?

Kasumi se volvió hacia Ranma con una expresión amable pero pensativa:

- Bueno… Akane iba más arreglada y también más animada de lo normal, y como los dos amanecieron de muy buen humor, lo primero que pensé fue que irían a dar un paseo juntos para no quedarse todo el día en casa…

"_Mmm… que raro"_

- Bueno Kasumi, te lo agradezco – dijo Ranma cordialmente – iré a alcanzarla al parque, nos vemos después-. Y salió corriendo y agitando la mano.

- ¡Diviértanse! – gritó Kasumi cuando Ranma salió. ¿Ella también había notado algo raro o era solo su imaginación?

xxxxxxxx

Acomodado en una rama alta de cualquier árbol del parque más grande de Nerima, se encontraba Ryoga Hibiki, el eterno chico perdido, vigilando a una persona a la distancia. Veía como caminaba por el parque sin ninguna prisa, parecía más contenta de lo normal; él atribuyó esa alegría al buen clima de aquel día, y, sin duda, a la emoción de encontrar una nota con una cita en ella.

Siguió observándola durante un rato más, pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que quería; sacó una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su pantalón y al verla pensó que seguramente las palabras sobrarían y seria mejor ir directo al grano, entregar el obsequio y solo esperar la respuesta afirmativa que provocaría (estaba muy confiado en eso).

Ryoga miró la caja una vez más y se rió de manera un poco nostálgica, pensando en cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hace apenas dos meses, si se hubiera planteado confesar sus sentimientos, hubiera estado seguro de que nunca se atrevería a hacerlo; ahora no solo estaba seguro de eso, sino también de que sería correspondido.

Con un ágil brinco bajó de su sitio en el árbol y se dirigió a la chica que ya se había sentado en una banca. Quería darle una sorpresa así que se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda. Al estar detrás de ella tocó su hombro derecho y la sintió estremecerse ligeramente…

- ¡Hola! Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando – se escuchaba algo nerviosa al decir eso.

Él sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a extender el otro brazo para que la chica pudiera ver su obsequio, la caja que aun llevaba en la mano.

Cuando ella pudo verlo la sintió temblar más perceptiblemente, y escuchó su tierna voz en la cual se notaba la emoción:

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

La felicidad embargaba a la chica, y esa frase por si sola, hizo que Ryoga se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Con su perfecta y "recién adquirida" confianza, hizo una única petición, con firmeza, con devoción, y al mismo tiempo suave y tiernamente, como si se le fuera la vida en esas palabras:

- ¡Cásate conmigo!

La chica de sus sueños se volvió hacia él rápidamente, con la expresión desencajada por la impresión. Él se sentía feliz y sonreía radiantemente, por eso le desconcertó un poco el semblante de la chica, pero con Akane nada se podía planear, ella era única e impredecible.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos infinitamente largos, Akane mantenía el mismo gesto en el rostro y no decía nada. Ryoga temió que no le hubiera escuchado bien la primera vez, así que lo repitió con todo su amor:

- ¡Por favor Akane, cásate conmigo!

En los ojos de Akane se leían los sentimientos tan claros como si estuvieran hechos de señales luminosas, y aun así, Ryoga no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba viendo; ¿Acaso era decepción? Tal vez ella esperaba que lo hiciera de una manera diferente pero, ¿De verdad había sido tan mala idea?

- Pe… pero Ryoga…

"_¿Pero Ryoga?"_

Qué clase de reacción era esa. ¿Pero? No se suponía que debiera haber "peros" en esta conversación, él supondría que tendría que explicar un par de cosas antes de que Akane se lanzara a sus brazos, pero esa reacción estaba totalmente fuera de previsión, y de momento Ryoga también se había quedado sin palabras igual que ella.

El reciente entrenamiento se impuso.

"_Domina el alma… Controla las emociones"_

- Akane querida, lamento si te ha molestado esta pequeña sorpresa – comenzó Ryoga con la voz fluida y sin atisbo de nerviosismo – Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haber preparado un ambiente diferente para hacer esto, te pido disculpas… Es solo que no podía esperar para verte.

Akane se había levantado y estaba frente a él, aun no podía decir nada más, asi que Ryoga continuo con su improvisado, pero no menos cierto, discurso:

- Hace poco más de dos semanas terminé un breve entrenamiento que, entre otras cosas, me hizo darme cuenta de que los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos, es decir… yo desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti Akane…

Akane parpadeaba constantemente, como si intentara despertar de algún sueño demasiado extraño, aun no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, seguía intentando asimilar como era posible que Ryoga estuviera confesándole sentimientos que ella nunca había propiciado, ni siquiera sospechado...

Ryoga comenzaba a darse cuanta de que esta estrategia no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda y se dispuso a actuar de una manera diferente, primero tenia que ser sincero con Akane. Lentamente guardo la pequeña caja en el pantalón otra vez.

- Ryoga… yo… no entiendo… no se com…

- No, no, permíteme terminar Akane. Se que tal vez no esperabas que te dijera esto, porque siempre fui demasiado tímido y cobarde como para intentar ganar tu amor – al decir esto Ryoga apretaba los puños con fuerza – pero ahora todo es diferente, yo soy diferente, he cambiado como no tienes idea, y ahora estoy listo para luchar por ti.

Ryoga sabía que cada palabra era cierta, había cambiado muchas cosas de él, y la razón más poderosa para haberlo hecho era Akane. Ella era lo que Ryoga mas quería en el mundo, era lo que le faltaba para encontrar su lugar y sentirse completo… pero había un obstáculo.

- Si antes no te dije nada fue porque sabía que merecías algo mucho mejor, y yo no quería interponerme en el camino de tu felicidad... siempre tuve la sospecha de que sentías algo por… él.

Ryoga tenia una expresión sombría y no deseaba ni siquiera pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona en presencia de Akane, aun podía sentir el recuerdo de las humillaciones pasadas como si las estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Sin embargo, poco a poco el gesto de su rostro se fue suavizando, hasta que volvió a parecer el mismo Ryoga de siempre, o casi… Cambio abruptamente de tema, para Ryoga ya no era importante que Akane sintiera algo por ese… individuo, porque él estaba seguro que lo único que podría sentir Akane era cierta admiración ya que él era un "guerrero" increíble… pero ya no tendría que "admirarlo" nunca mas, no ahora que él estaba aquí…

- Antes fui muy débil y no pude derrotarle en combate ni siquiera una vez, no podía ser un hombre del que te enorgullecieras y del que te enamoraras, sin embargo, ahora ya nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros Akane, yo me asegurare de que así sea… Lo derrotaré… derrotaré a Ranma Saotome, tú no tendrás que verte forzada a aceptar un compromiso arreglado y él jamás volverá a ser un obstáculo en nuestra felicidad.

Ahora la mirada de Akane se había vuelto desconfiada y un poco hiriente, ¿cómo se atrevía Ryoga a hablar de esa manera? ¿Que acaso él y ranma no eran amigos? ¿Y por qué se sentía con el derecho de reclamarla a ella como si fuera un trofeo de algún concurso?... ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando a Ryoga?

- Ryoga no entiendo que está sucediendo, ¿qué es eso de "nuestra felicidad"? – Akane se sonrojó un poco - ¿por qué hablas de Ranma como si él fuera el enemigo a vencer?... aunque peleaban frecuentemente siempre pensé que se consideraban amigos… ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar Ryoga?

Ryoga desvió la mirada y mostró cierta consternación, pero fue aplacada de nuevo antes de que Akane se diera cuenta…

- Tal vez fue así antes, tal vez fuimos amigos a pesar de los conflictos… pero eso ya no es posible, no cuando los dos queremos lo mismo – La miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes por la determinación, Akane se volvió a sonrojar y bajó la mirada, él siguió mirándola unos cuantos segundos más antes de clavar la vista en algún punto a la distancia…

- Es inevitable Akane… está en marcha algo que ya no puede detenerse… esta será la ultima vez que Saotome y yo nos enfrentemos, y te prometo que ganaré. Él miró a Akane fijamente otra vez, y ella supo que no se estaba refiriendo a una simple pelea… Ryoga volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa confiada...

- Sé que ahora no entiendes muchas cosas, pero no debes preocuparte, todo caerá por su propio peso… Debo irme. Te quiero Akane, no lo olvides. Él le pellizcó la barbilla suavemente antes de darse la vuelta.

Akane se quedo estática, por un momento tuvo deseos de gritarle lo que ella sentía y por quien lo sentía, quería decirle que a nadie, y mucho menos a él, le correspondía decidir con quien debía estar ella, pero se contuvo. Recordó que aquella persona era su querido amigo Ryoga, quien le había apoyado y brindado su amistad incondicionalmente durante tanto tiempo, y no quería herirlo... Entonces volvió a su mente la imagen de aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia, aquellos ademanes y gestos tan impropios de él, esa manera de hablar tan diferente, tan… arrogante…

Recordó su voz helada:

"…_él jamás volverá a ser un obstáculo…"_

Luego aquella cargada de petulante confianza:

"…_te quiero Akane, no lo olvides…"_

Y se dio cuenta de que no lo reconocía, esa persona no era su amigo, y no le importaba si lo lastimaba o no; ella tenia que dejarle las cosas bien claras:

- Yo no te quiero Ryoga – lo dijo con aplomo, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

Ryoga apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho la fiereza escondida en la voz de Akane, y por un momento su temple de hielo se resquebrajo en toda su superficie. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para recomponerse mientras pensaba su respuesta; al abrir los ojos de nuevo logró ver un pequeño movimiento en la periferia de su visión y de golpe se le ocurrió una respuesta más contundente.

Se volvió para caminar de nuevo hacia Akane y cuando estuvo cerca de ella comenzó a decirle:

- Tal vez ahora no me quieras Akane, pero vas a cambiar de opinión… Eso también es inevitable…

Antes de que Akane tuviera tiempo de reaccionar él la tomo de las muñecas y, sin mediar palabra, se inclino y la besó.

Akane sintió pánico y después una oleada de furia brutal, esta vez no se contuvo y aceptó felizmente el impulso de desfigurarle la cara a Ryoga de una patada, pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía moverse, no podía apartarse y ni siquiera mover los brazos; Ryoga la tenia clavada en su lugar con demasiada fuerza, mantenía sus brazos a sus costados y aunque no la lastimaba, sentía el peso inamovible con que las manos de Ryoga la sujetaban.

Podía sentir cierto contacto sobre su boca, sabia lo que estaba pasando pero ella se negaba a admitir que la estaban besando, ella no quería que fuera así y tampoco quería que fuera Ryoga quien lo hiciera. El beso no era apasionado, ni siquiera era tierno. Ryoga se limitó a presionar sus labios suavemente, y ella recordó el momento en que había recibido aquel pequeño beso hacia ya mucho tiempo, aquel beso que también había sido completamente inesperado, pero a diferencia de aquel beso que la había dejado con una sensación de cosquilleo en la piel y de mariposas en el estomago, éste "beso" solo le estaba provocando una sensación de vacío y el impulso de quererse limpiar la boca con lo que fuera. De pronto se sintió débil y vulnerable, recordó a Ranma besándola tiernamente estando él en el _neko-ken_, y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron cuando ella, abatida, los cerró.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta para irse, no quería ver a Akane llorar, aunque era conciente de tener la culpa (y por eso se odiaba a si mismo), sabia que era algo necesario, era su primer movimiento ofensivo en esta "pequeña" batalla.

Antes de adentrarse en los laberínticos callejones de Nerima, Ryoga volvió a mirar a aquel lugar en donde había captado el movimiento antes; ya estaba vacío. Sonrió de lado y se adentro en la ciudad.

"_Espero que hayas estado listo"_

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Tarde en actualizar porque atravesé un pequeño dilema entre seguir o no con este fic, porque siento que no hay muchas personas a las que les interese u.u (con sus excepciones, y gracias a esas personas que leen y se toman la molestia de dejar un review).**

**Pero en fin, aquí esta el nuevo capi, y realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme saber si les gusto o no el capítulo, sugerencias, críticas crueles o cualquier comentario. Todo es bien recibido ^^**

**Por cierto…**

**Feliz Navidad! (aunque sea atrasado)**

**Y Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Nos vemos xD**


	5. Cuento de ¿hadas?

**Hola, antes de que empiecen a leer una pequeña aclaración. Este es una especie de capítulo flashback para que se entienda como es que Akane y Ranma se volvieron más cercanos. A mi no me parecía necesaria la aclaración, pero alguien me dijo que podría no entenderse respecto a la continuidad. De cualquier manera, lo aclaro por si acaso ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Cuento de… ¿hadas?**

Había una vez un par de adolescentes que eran infantiles, orgullosos y obcecados.

Los padres de ambos decidieron que debían casarse en aras de unificar la escuela de combate libre, de la cual los dos eran herederos, así que los comprometieron en matrimonio aunque ellos se negaban rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Aquellos dos jóvenes se llamaban Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, y lo único que querían (por lo menos al principio) era no saber nada el uno del otro. Mucho tiempo estuvieron comportándose tontamente intentando negar a todo el mundo y a si mismos el hecho de que sentían algo mucho mas fuerte que el "odio" que se profesaban con tanta vehemencia, y para su desgracia, casi nadie intentaba sacarlos de ese error tremendo, sino al contrario, les ponían obstáculos y mas obstáculos para evitar que ellos comprendieran sus sentimientos, y como ya se mencionó que los dos eran infantiles, orgullosos y obcecados, obviamente estos obstáculos siempre daban en el blanco, provocando malos entendidos al por mayor.

Sin embargo, nada ni nadie puede cambiar el destino de los predestinados, excepto ellos mismos, y los problemas parecían tener el efecto contrario del deseado en aquella peculiar "pareja", en vez de distanciarlos cada vez más, ellos se unían (a veces de buen grado y a veces no) para enfrentarlos, aplicando el dicho de "la unión hace la fuerza", e interiormente sabían que "_su _unión _los _hacia los más fuertes", por separado y en conjunto; así que, afortunadamente, cada esfuerzo por separarlos al final resultaba completamente inútil.

Pasado un tiempo, esos dos jóvenes dejaron a un lado sus rabietas infantiles, aunque siguieran siendo orgullosos como ellos solos, dejaron de pelear inútilmente y así se hizo mucho más fácil la convivencia diaria, aunque aun no estaban ni cerca de ser aquello para lo que habían nacido, el motivo y la motivación principal de sus vidas, aun faltaba aquella gota que derramaría el océano.

Y esa gota que cambiaria sus vidas llegó una mañana fría y nublada de otoño, bajo la forma de un resfriado…

xxxxxxxx

Akane se había levantado sintiéndose un poco aturdida, súbitamente noto que hacia mas frió de lo normal y deseo poder quedarse acurrucada en su tibia cama, pero ella nunca había faltado a la escuela porque si y esta no seria la primera vez, ni siquiera se sentía enferma así que no había excusa. Lentamente se levanto de su cama y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme desganadamente, por un momento le pareció extraño ya que ella siempre se despertaba con mucha energía, pero lo dejo pasar y se dijo a si misma que solo seguía con sueño.

Bajó para desayunar y en cuanto se sentó a la mesa, Kasumi le dijo:

- Akane ¿te sientes bien? Te ves rara.

- Si Kasumi es solo que creo que no dormí muy bien anoche, me siento algo mareada, es todo.

- ¿Estas segura Akane? Tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras en casa a descansar.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Ya se nos está haciendo tarde.

Dicho esto, se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, y cuando lo hubo hecho se levanto rápidamente para salir de la casa, jalando al chico de la trenza con ella.

Llegaron a la escuela, ligeramente retrasados, pero nada que ameritara un castigo, y así comenzó un día completamente normal de clases para Ranma y Akane. Todo marchaba bien, aunque Akane notaba que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a los profesores, y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo tampoco se puso a conversar alegremente con sus amigas, como siempre hacia; también comenzó a estornudar y entonces pensó que seguramente se iba a resfriar, de nuevo no le dio importancia porque faltaba ya muy poco para que terminaran las clases.

Cuando sonó la campana que daba por terminada la jornada escolar, Akane recogió sus cosas para irse lo antes posible, seguida de cerca por Ranma que le dio alcance en cuanto salieron de la escuela; él ya había notado que Akane estaba extraña así que sin preámbulos le preguntó:

- Akane ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres ir a ver al Dr. Tofú?

- No es nada grave, tengo un resfriado, solo necesito descansar – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se tambaleaba un poco.

Ranma ya estaba extendiendo los brazos para sostenerla cuando ella se recupero apoyándose en la pared, así que desistió pero antes de comenzar a bajarlos siquiera sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no había visto venir por ningún lado.

Cualquiera que mirara desde un ángulo mas abierto, habría visto a Shampoo en su bicicleta acercarse a Ranma a toda velocidad, y con un rápido movimiento levantarla para detenerse "accidentalmente" sobre la cabeza de un distraído Ranma que, según su apreciación, se acercaba demasiado a aquella desagradable chica violenta. Si, definitivamente era un día de lo más normal.

_- Ni hao _Ranma– dijo con ese empalagoso tono de voz que solo usaba con Ranma – yo traer nuevos panecillos con camarón del _neko-hanten_.

Ranma le dedico una mirada de extrañeza y pánico a la caja que Shampoo traía en la mano.

- No preocupar _airen_, no tener nada extraño, yo prometer.

- Gra… Gracias Shampoo, pero ahora no pu... – antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Shampoo le metió en la boca uno de los panecillos al vapor; sin otra alternativa, Ranma comenzó a masticarlo y su mueca de fastidio se transformo lentamente en un gesto pensativo…

- Vaya Shampoo, están buenos pero no…mm… - Shampoo volvió a meterle el bocado sin dejar que el terminara de hablar. Ranma dejo de resistirse, por un lado sabia que así Shampoo se iría contenta sin complicar demasiado las cosas, y por el otro lado, esos panecillos con camarón estaban deliciosos.

Después de un rato en que Shampoo le estuviera dando los panecillos casi sin pausa, el insensible de Ranma se acordó de que antes venia caminando con Akane y pensó que ella se estaría cansando de esperarlo, así que se volvió para preguntarle:

- Oye Akane ¿no quieres probarlos? – pero Akane, obviamente, ya se había ido.

"_Ranma Saotome eres un idiota"_

Eso pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de Shampoo.

- Escucha Shampoo, gracias por lo panecillos, pero ya tengo que irme, Akane… - Shampoo se lanzó hacia él cortándole la frase a la mitad, otra vez, para poder colgarse de su cuello mientras lo miraba tiernamente con aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos color violeta.

- No tan rápido _airen_, tener que llevar a Shampoo a una cita como recompensa por ser tan buena cocinera.

Ranma trataba en vano de soltarse de los asfixiantes brazos de Shampoo, no quería ser brusco pero ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Con firmeza la tomo de los hombros y la alejó dos pasos para poder hablarle...

- Mira Shampoo, lo siento, pero Akane no se sentía bien, debo estar con ella.

- ¿Por qué querer ir tras chica violenta cuando poder pasar todo el día con Shampoo? - ella pensaba que Ranma no hablaba en serio, ¿Por qué querría él estar con la gruñona de Akane, enferma o no, en vez de recibir las atenciones de la hermosa Shampoo? Sin dar tiempo a nada, ella volvió a lanzarse al cuello de Ranma.

Ranma ya estaba cansado de eso. Con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y mucha agilidad, logró zafarse de esas aplastantes cadenas y echó a correr antes de que pudieran recuperar al fugitivo.

- Adiós Shampoo – se despidió mientras saltaba a un techo cercano, dejando atrás a una plantada, refunfuñante y muy, muy enojada chica de largos cabellos lavanda y ropa china.

xxxxxxxx

Akane caminaba cabizbaja por la calle junto al canal, ya comenzaba a sentirse enferma aunque no tenia ni siquiera fiebre y los estornudos no eran muy frecuentes, se sentía un poco débil y tenia el deseo de recargarse en algo... o en alguien. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía, físicamente, hasta que decidió alejarse de Ranma que seguía "encantado" probando la comida de Shampoo.

"_Ese baka… aun sabiendo que no estoy bien, él…"_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso, los esporádicos mareos aun persistían pero se iban tan repentinamente como llegaban. No podía evitar seguir pensando en Ranma, quien seguramente todavía estaba disfrutando de aquellos deliciosos bocadillos… apretó los puños con fuerza, le molestaba tanto que Ranma fuera tan tonto, que se dejara engatusar tan fácilmente por esas… esas… chicas.

Aunque no toda era la culpa de él, ellas eran demasiado malvadas, sobre todo Shampoo, pero tampoco podía culparla a ella de todo, había muchas cosas que influían sobre todos: por ejemplo, a Shampoo la obligaba la ley amazona que decía que si un varón extranjero la derrotaba en combate, ella debía casarse con él… pero, si no existiera tal regla ¿Shampoo habría regresado por donde vino?... ella lo dudaba seriamente.

_Akane…_

Akane escucho la voz de Ranma y volteó sorprendida porque no lo había escuchado acercarse, pero solo vio una figura sobre la cerca del canal que comenzó a disolverse en el aire en cuanto posó la vista sobre ella. Akane se quedo pasmada, ya estaba alucinando con él, tal vez estaba más enferma de lo que pensaba. Se quedó viendo la cerca, imaginándolo caminar sobre ella tan claro como si realmente estuviera ahí.

No supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero de repente, ya estaba parada haciendo equilibrio sobre la cerca. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que seguía pensando en Ranma. ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en él? Sobre todo cuando seguramente él seguía perfectamente bien y contento con aquella gata (literalmente xD). Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, intentando alejar los pensamientos, pero no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que traería ese "simple" movimiento.

Akane perdió el equilibrio, y esta vez no había nada de lo que pudiera agarrarse para no estamparse contra el suelo, así que a pesar de sus débiles intentos por mantenerse erguida sobre la cerca, cayó soltando un grito, y con tan mala suerte que lo hizo del lado que no estaba completamente seco.

La profundidad del agua en el pequeño canal no era mucha, pero Akane había caído de espaldas, y ahora estaba tendida sobre el agua, intentando incorporarse, mientras jadeaba a causa del frió que le estaba provocando el agua helada, empapando su ropa y su cabello casi completamente. Logró sentarse, apoyándose con dificultad en el resbaloso fondo del canal, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. No lograba levantarse, la cabeza le dolía y sentía como si le estuviera dando vueltas, comenzaba a temblar y las piernas se le estaban entumiendo; sabia que tenia que levantarse antes de que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, o de lo contrario, se quedaría ahí sentada en el agua congelante y le daría hipotermia o alguna cosa así.

- ¡Akane!

Ahora no era una alucinación; Ranma había escuchado su grito estando ya cerca del canal, y comenzó a correr, temiendo que encontraría a algún extraño sujeto que buscaba venganza y estaría intentando raptar a su… a su... a Akane.

Pero al llegar no vio ni escucho nada; había escuchado a Akane gritar ¿o no? Imaginario o no, ese grito lo había puesto un poco frenético, y cerro los ojos para calmarse antes de seguir con su camino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que si se escuchaba algo: jadeos entrecortados y un ligero chapoteo en el agua. Subió a la cerca para tener una mejor perspectiva y de inmediato localizó una escena que al principio no pudo asimilar, por lo inverosímil que le resultaba, pero no fue tan lento y al cabo de unos segundos emprendió la carrera hacia Akane que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Se lanzo al agua, ignorando los aguijonazos que ésta le producía, al tiempo que le gritaba a Akane:

- ¿Qué demonios haces Akane? ¿No ves que el agua esta casi congelada?

- N-no seas estúpido Ra-Ranma, no estoy aquí po-porque quiera.

- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

- N-no te importa, pu-puedes regresar con Sh-Shampoo, no necesito t-tu ayuda.

Contradiciendo sus palabras, Akane ya no podía ni moverse, así que Ranma ignoró su intento de pelea y la levanto en brazos. Aunque ella le seguía diciendo que la soltara y que se fuera, la verdad no hacia ningún intento de bajarse, así que Ranma fácilmente pudo saltar sobre la cerca, y ya en tierra firme puso a Akane de pie para seguir caminando.

- ¿Qué paso?

Akane temblaba de frió y no quería pelearse con Ranma así que, suspirando de cansancio, se rindió y le contesto lo que el pedía.

- No-no fue nada. Me maree mientras caminaba en la cerca y m-me caí.

- Pero tu equilibrio es perfecto, no entiendo como…- en ese momento Akane comenzó a irse de bruces sobre el pavimento sin meter las manos siquiera, Ranma rápidamente la sostuvo antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta -, Ranma se quedo mirando a Akane; tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, respiraba por la boca agitadamente y podía sentirla temblando, incluso escuchaba sus dientes castañeteando…

"_ese maldito resfriado"_

- Vamos Akane, tenemos que llegar rápido para que puedas cambiarte esa ropa empapada -. Se pasó un brazo de ella por encima de los hombros, y con la mano libre la sostuvo de la cintura con firmeza, intento dar un paso pero Akane no se movió.

- Estoy cansada, dame un par de minutos…

- Akane es necesario, vamos.

- Solo unos minutos, por favor Ranma.

Ranma se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando en que debía hacer, Akane mantenía los ojos cerrados, tiritando. Sin previo aviso, Ranma volvió a levantarla y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Y ella en realidad se sentía como una, al sentir que la cargaba abrió los ojos inmediatamente, iba a empezar a protestar pero algo la detuvo en seco. Ranma de repente se veía mayor de lo que era, se veía como un joven maduro, en vez de un adolescente bobo e infantil; tenia una expresión de concentración en el rostro, el viento le alborotaba el cabello, y se podían ver sus cejas que estaban ligeramente tensas; el sol le daba de frente y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz violáceo y un brillo especial. Sus labios se veían relajados, de una tonalidad levemente rosada, su mandíbula era de líneas rectas y firmes, le conferían a su rostro un aspecto varonil que podría quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. A pesar del frío, Akane comenzó a sentir una oleada cálida y un hormigueo muy curioso en el estomago y en la punta de los dedos, no era una sensación desagradable. Sin querer evitarlo, suspiró, esta vez de satisfacción, y se acomodó tiernamente en el pecho de su… de su… de Ranma.

Ranma escuchó el suspiro de Akane y la sintió relajarse, sin saber muy bien porque eso lo puso contento y sonrió ampliamente, pero no dijo nada y solo se apresuro para llegar a casa lo antes posible.

xxxxxxxx

Ranma ya había dejado a Akane en su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa, y mientras tanto él estaba preparando té y buscando algún analgésico que se pudiera tomar; ya había comenzado a darle fiebre de camino a casa, pero él estaba seguro de que Kasumi sabría que hacer. No llegó a ver sus esperanzas cumplidas…

- Que buen día para que todos se hayan ido a comer fuera. Que nos estuvieron esperando… si ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? – tiró el recado a la basura mientras apagaba la estufa. Puso el medicamento, la tetera y una taza en una charola y subió a la habitación de Akane.

Entró lentamente y sin tocar, preparado para voltearse en caso de que Akane estuviera "indispuesta", pero ella ya estaba recostada en su cama; se acercó a ella, y la ayudó a incorporarse, la sostuvo mientras se tomaba el medicamento y cuando terminó la volvió a acomodar sobre las almohadas. Le tocó la frente y notó que la fiebre había subido.

- Iré por un paño húmedo ¿de acuerdo? – ella gimió débilmente en respuesta. Al salir, Ranma vio el montón de ropa mojada en una esquina, y la recogió. Se dirigió al baño para buscar el paño y de paso colgar en ganchos la ropa de Akane; rápidamente comenzó a desenvolver las bolas que Akane había hecho con su ropa: colgó la camisa, el pequeño saco, el jumper, el… Él pensaba que eran los calcetines.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Intentaba reconocer una prenda de forma un tanto irregular y con tirantes... - ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! – en cuanto la reconoció, soltó la pieza como si fuera de hierro al rojo vivo. Cuando pasó la conmoción se dispuso a colgar también esa prenda y la que hacia juego con ella, no sin sentirse verdaderamente nervioso, y no porque fuera ropa íntima de mujer, sino porque era ropa íntima de Akane. Ya que terminó y humedeció el paño para Akane, se dispuso a salir, pero antes se miro en el espejo, y notó, con un dejo de molestia, que estaba bastante "acalorado".

"_Que estupidez"_

Ranma tenía una actitud hostil cuando se dirigió hacia la recamara de Akane, pero se le pasó completamente y en un segundo en cuanto la vio. Las luces de la habitación no estaban encendidas, pero aun no era demasiado tarde y un poco de luz se filtraba por las cortinas claras, la suficiente para ver con claridad el rostro de Akane. Ranma se arrodilló junto a ella para ponerle el paño en la frente; cuando lo hizo se quedó aun en esa posición, levantándole el cabello que le caía sobre la frente, y observándola.

Por la posición de sus delgadas cejas parecía que estuviera preocupada, pero obviamente solo era el malestar del resfriado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus mejillas tenían una pronunciada pincelada de color rosa intenso, y su boca entreabierta parecía un pequeño durazno, con los labios rosados, no húmedos ni resecos, sino suaves, tersos, perfectos; emitían de vez en cuando leves quejidos, casi imperceptibles, y dejaban entrar el aire de manera agitada. Se veía demasiado bella para estar enferma.

Fue irresistible el tocar sus labios suavemente, sabía que se estaba aprovechando y que seguramente si Akane estuviera en condiciones ella misma le habría dado mas de una razón para querer morir, pero en ese momento no le importó; quería sentir esa textura, y no era tan reprobable como si la estuviera besando sin su permiso, solo estaba tocando delicadamente una porte inofensiva del cuerpo de Akane. Retiró sus dedos, pero siguió observándola. De repente Akane se quejó y Ranma pudo ver como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba desde la hilera de sus pestañas; el corazón se le estrujó, y le dieron ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, pero no podía incomodarla. En vez de eso tomo una de las delicadas manos de Akane y la froto tiernamente entre las suyas, ella presiono sus dedos levemente y él casi suelta una carcajada de pura alegría, pero se contuvo, con muchos esfuerzos. Levantó la mano de Akane un poco y la sujetó contra su cara, de manera que el dorso de la mano de ella le acariciaba la mejilla.

Siguió cambiando y humedeciendo los paños durante casi dos horas, hasta que por fin la fiebre cedió y Akane se quedó tranquila, al mismo tiempo él también pudo relajarse un poco; volvió a arrodillarse junto a la cama de Akane para sujetar su mano de la misma forma que antes.

Ranma sabía que era completamente ilógico que le hubiera sucedido así, pero justo en esos momentos, sujetando la mano de Akane junto a su rostro, él se dio cuenta de que ella nunca más seria solo Akane. A partir de ese momento ella seria su prometida.

xxxxxxxx

Akane despertó algo confundida pero ya se sentía mucho mejor, la habitación estaba muy oscura y no podía ver mucho, apenas distinguía algunas siluetas de las cosas en la habitación, trató de sentarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano; al fijar la vista se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba medio sentado en el suelo, en una posición que se veía bastante incómoda, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cama y era la mano de Ranma lo que ella había sentido en la suya. Con bastante facilidad llegó a la conclusión de que Ranma la había estado cuidando, y el pobre se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba que ella despertara. Repentinamente la invadió una oleada de ternura y cariño por el muchacho de cabellos negros que estaba junto a ella, le levantó el cabello con la mano que tenía libre y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, como cuando él la había llevado en brazos. Ya no tenía aquella apariencia de madurez, pero aun así se veía adorable, tan inocente e indefenso.

Poco a poco, dentro de ella, comenzó a salir a la luz una evidente verdad: ¿Por qué siempre estaba salvándola de todos los locos que los atacaban? ¿Por qué la defendía de los obsesionados de Furinkan (léase Tatewaki Kuno)? ¿Por qué hacia tantas cosas por ella?... ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta?

Ranma la quería. Y no de la forma fraternal en que aseguraba querer a Ukyo, por ejemplo. La quería de un modo distinto, ella lo sentía; pero no se atrevía a darse por enterada ella misma, esperaría a que Ranma se lo dijera, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque ella también lo quería, y aun más, ella lo amaba.

Aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido, aunque no tuviera el valor para decírselo, ella sabia que se enamoró de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio; incluso a pesar de que cuando lo vio la primera vez estaba convertido en chica, había sentido algo especial que le atraía, aunque fuera de locos, y por eso le había dicho que fueran amigas. Ahora lo aceptaba, y por primera vez se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo porque su padre la hubiera comprometido con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Sonrió en la oscuridad y, con mucho cuidado, se inclinó para besar suavemente la mejilla de su prometido.

Después de eso, Akane escuchó murmullos que venían desde abajo, y casi de inmediato, unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban a su habitación. Tocaron un par de veces y luego entraron.

- Akane que…

- Shhhh… - silenció a Kasumi mientras le hacia notar que Ranma se había quedado dormido. Ella lo entendió y, con cuidado, prendió la lámpara del escritorio y después salió de la habitación de Akane para concederle unos minutos antes de que la magia se acabara.

- Ranma… Ranma… - con todo el dolor de su alma, Akane sacudió con cuidado el hombro de Ranma para despertarlo – ya han llegado todos Ranma.

Ranma bostezó largamente mientras estiraba su cuerpo agarrotado por la posición.

- Akane… ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó aun con la voz apagada y soñolienta.

- Si Ranma, muchas gracias – ella le apretó la mano que aun sostenía, él la miro con repentina lucidez, y se fijo en que ella le estaba sonriendo cálidamente, él trago duro, repentinamente nervioso.

"_es tan bella"_

- No hay de que, me alegra que ya te sientas bien. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses.

Ranma se levantó y comenzó a darse la vuelta para salir, pero Akane lo retuvo, la miró otra vez y se dio cuenta de que ella miraba tenía la mirada clavada en las mantas, como si estuviera apenada.

- Ranma, en serio, muchas gracias… por todo – ella levantó la vista y le dio una mirada cargada de significado. A la mente de Ranma llegaron cientos de recuerdos de las situaciones que había vivido hasta entonces, se acordó de todas las veces que la había salvado y ayudado, y también, de las veces que ella lo había salvado a él de una u otra forma. Comprendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

- No tienes que agradecerlo Akane. Yo… haría cualquier cosa por ti – se lo dijo sonriéndole y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ella también sonrió al tiempo que asentía una sola vez. Sabía que no se había equivocado.

Ranma salió sintiendo su corazón palpitar enloquecidamente y sabiendo que nada sería igual a partir de ese momento. Ese era el parte aguas que cambiaría su existencia.

xxxxxxxx

Y así fue que esos dos adolescentes infantiles dieron un enorme paso hacia la madurez. Al fin sus vidas iban hacia el camino correcto, pero… como imaginar que seria fácil.

Apenas unos meses después de aquella decisiva noche, se les presentaría un nuevo obstáculo, que esta vez les afectaría de un modo totalmente distinto, ya que ellos también habían cambiado. Y quien podría saber si este cuento tendría un final feliz.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Creo que este capítulo quedó algo cursi no? xD **

**Aun así se me hace de lo más tierno *o***

**Porfa déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó o no, se aceptan sugerencias, críticas crueles y despiadadas o cualquier comentario ^^**

**Nos vemos**


	6. El hubiera no existe

**IMPORTANTE: este capítulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Ranma, y continua con la temporalidad del capítulo 3 "**_**Inevitable", **_**o sea el presente.**

**Gracias ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El hubiera no existe.**

Que irónica y cruel es la vida cuando menos te lo esperas.

Justo antes de llegar al parque para encontrarme con Akane, mientras caminaba tenía lugar en mi mente una pequeña introspección, y a la conclusión a la que llegué fue esta:

Soy feliz.

Mi vida está bien. Tengo todo lo que pudiera necesitar para ser feliz, incluso a mi madre, a pesar de lo difícil que fue en un principio esconderme de ella, el asunto del _seppuku_, y el que tuviera que mudarme con ella; pero al final de todas formas regresamos y todo fue bien otra vez.

Aunque está lo de mi maldición, que es realmente lo único que ensombrece un poco mi "tranquila" vida en Nerima. Y digo "tranquila" porque a pesar de las bizarras situaciones y personas a las que me tengo que enfrentar cada poco tiempo, ahora para mi es muchísimo mejor estar en un solo lugar que andar errante junto con mi padre por todo el país probando "nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento", el cual fue mi estilo de vida desde que era solo un bebé, hasta que llegué a casa de los Tendo.

Es cierto que al principio fue como un balde de agua helada ser obligado a vivir en una casa extraña con personas aun más extrañas (mira quién habla ¿verdad?), y saber que estaba comprometido con Akane Tendo, la cual, por cierto, era una niña de lo más odiosa, orgullosa, y todo esos defectos que le achacaba antes; pero ahora creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, aunque no lo hubiera comprendido hasta hace poco.

Sin darme cuenta, al llegar a la casa Tendo, no solo obtuve algunas obligaciones en un principio indeseadas, sino también lo más parecido a un hogar desde que tuviera memoria, conocí a los que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en mi familia, bastante peculiar, pero mi familia a fin de cuentas, y lo que es más importante para mí en estos momentos: una compañera.

No hablo de sólo una chica con la que tarde o temprano te casarás, porque tu padre y el de ella así lo han decidido, y que por ende lógico, forzosamente se convierte en tu prometida.

Hablo de una chica que entiende tu absurda manera de pensar, que apoya tus locuras, que te ayuda cuando menos lo esperas y cuando más lo necesitas, que te consuela justo de la forma en que te hace falta. Una chica que poco a poco, con su personalidad única: feroz, ruda y tierna a la vez, se convierte en tu amiga; que con su belleza exótica roba todas tus miradas sin que puedas resistirte; que con su fuerte espíritu, inquebrantable y temperamental, hace que te enamores, completamente y sin remedio; y que prácticamente te obliga a hacer cosas de las que nunca te creíste capaz, sólo para sembrar la esperanza de que algún día en un futuro cercano puedas tener el honor de llamarla tu prometida. Porque la quieres y no porque te obliguen a hacerlo.

En fin, una de esas cosas de las que nunca me creí capaz era lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Al principio, cuando salí de casa, pensé que sería suficiente con invitarla a dar un paseo y todo eso, pero a medida que pensaba más en eso, se me ocurrió la idea de que quizá debería hacer algo más para… ejem… comenzar a dejar claros mis… mis… sentimientos.

A quien quiero engañar; para mí ese asunto estaba más que aclarado desde aquel día en que ella había estado resfriada, y según yo, ella también pensaba lo mismo. Ahora lo único que faltaba era decírselo.

Repentinamente me armé de valor y me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos, esta vez definitivamente; no como la noche anterior cuando nos despedimos: pensé en hacerlo, pero fui demasiado cobarde.

Me prometí que ahora sería diferente. Incluso hice escala en la florería para llegar con un buen detalle a la "cita", pero en cuanto salí de ésta comencé a sentirme terriblemente nervioso; no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Una cosa era decidirlo, y otra muy distinta hacerlo, y a mi nunca se me había dado muy bien el ser tierno y romántico. Estaba perdido.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Arrepentirme? No. No lo haría. Aunque me llevara todo el día se lo diría. Akane Tendo no dormiría otra noche sin saber lo que sentía por ella.

Con algo más de valor, no así de confianza, emprendí nuevamente mi camino hacia el parque.

Diablos. Era más duro de lo que había creído.

Me temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas podían dar dos pasos seguidos. Comencé a sentirme ridículo. No era como si fuera a pelear por mi vida contra algún ser monstruoso. Diablos, era solo Akane… Que terror.

Para darme confianza, pensé en la reacción que ella tendría después de que yo lograra pronunciar aquellas palabras tan trascendentales; estaba muy seguro de que no sería una reacción negativa, pero aun así no lograba imaginármela. Decir "Akane" es como decir "lo que nunca esperarías".

La "distracción" funcionó. Mis piernas se aligeraron y avancé a paso más o menos normal otra vez. Pronto distinguí los árboles más cercanos de la parte Este del parque, desde uno de los callejones aledaños por donde yo atravesaba para acortar camino.

La visualización de esas figuras verdes tan familiares hizo que me recorriera entero un estremecimiento desagradable. Como un mal presentimiento.

Antes de salir del callejón pude ver a Ryoga; estaba con… ¿Akane?

Mi avance se ralentizó, mientras intentaba entender la escena. No podía estar seguro por la distancia, pero ella se veía… preocupada.

Seguramente Ryoga otra vez intentaba tener una cita con Akane para confesarle alguna de sus locuras. Sentí el impulso de llegar hasta allí de dos saltos e interrumpirlos "accidentalmente". Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces el se volvió y yo me quede clavado en mi lugar.

La expresión en el rostro de Ryoga era… tenebrosa.

Incluso desde donde estaba podía distinguir la mirada fría y sombría que dominaba su rostro, antes tan amable y al mismo tiempo irreverente.

Lo vi avanzar unos pasos, y sin saber porque, me oculté parcialmente de su vista, ayudado por la interferencia que debía suponer la esquina del callejón en la que me encontraba pegado, asomando apenas lo indispensable para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Él se detuvo y se quedó quieto unos segundos.

Entonces se giró lentamente para volver a encarar a Akane, pero por un momento fijó la vista justo donde yo estaba. Juraría que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero yo no salí de mi escondite y solo me limité a pegar la espalda completamente contra la pared.

Volví a asomarme a tiempo de verlo llegar otra vez frente a Akane. Imaginé que le estaría diciendo algo, pero entonces él la tomo de los brazos, se inclinó y la besó.

Sentí mi sangre hervir. Iba a desfigurarle la cara a Ryoga. Hasta ahora él no me había visto verdaderamente furioso. Todo lo que él sabia que yo podía ser o hacer enojado era nada a comparación de lo que en estos momentos podría hacerle a él. Podría arrancarle un brazo de una mordida sin ningún remordimiento por haberse atrevido a besar a MI prometida. Di un paso dispuesto a hacerlo ya, y en ese momento la realidad me golpeó como si hubiera chocado a toda velocidad contra una pared de concreto.

Ella… Akane no hacía nada. No intentaba alejarlo ni retirarse. Yo sabía de sobra que Akane tenía la fuerza suficiente para mandar a volar a cualquiera de una patada si así lo quería. ¿Por qué entonces no lo hacía?

O era que… Tal vez ella no quería hacerlo.

No, no, no. Imposible. Akane no haría algo así. Ella no podría querer besar a Ryoga ni mucho menos.

Pero ahí estaba, justo frente a mí, la prueba de que mis impresiones sobre los sentimientos de Akane estaban completamente equivocadas.

No pude soportar un segundo más, ya había visto suficiente. Gire sobre mis talones y me quedé quieto mientras era conciente del ardor en mis ojos. Cerré las manos en puños y noté lo que aun llevaba en la mano derecha. Una espina, la única que quedó por casualidad, se me había clavado en la palma.

Que contradictorio. ¿Cómo algo tan bello puedes causar a veces tanto dolor?

Ironías de la vida.

Con una sonrisa forzada, me obligué a abrir la mano y solté la docena de rosas rojas que había comprado para tan especial ocasión.

Comencé a caminar y después a correr, no se exactamente por cuanto tiempo. No mire atrás ni una sola vez.

Llegué a una zona industrial de Nerima, justo antes del ocaso. No había muchas personas por ahí. Trepando ágilmente llegue a la azotea enrejada de un edificio medianamente alto. Caminé por la orilla para quedar justo frente a la puesta de sol.

Me permití apreciar los hermosos colores que se dibujaban en el cielo: dorados, rojos, anaranjados, rosados, violetas.

Me sentía cansado, podría caer de rodillas de un momento a otro. Recargué mi frente contra la malla de alambre del enrejado, y me sostuve de éste con las dos manos. Mientras observaba los últimos segundos de aquel bello espectáculo natural, permití que los sentimientos que me embargaron desde que vi aquello, y que después reprimí, emergieran a la superficie.

El sol se oculto al tiempo que mis lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

xxxxxxxx

Cuando sientes que no hay mas remedio, cuando sientes que todo tu mundo puede derrumbarse en un segundo, cuando sabes que el "juego" termino… ¿qué haces?

¿Qué haces cuando la mano helada de la tristeza presiona tu corazón y tu garganta sin dejarte respirar? ¿Qué haces cuando sientes la espesa y oscura bruma de la soledad cernirse inexorablemente sobre ti?

En esos momentos de desesperación e incertidumbre, yo solo quería cerrar los ojos, y no volverlos a abrir, quería dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, ese sentimiento de descontrol total, anhelaba desesperadamente un momento de paz, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas regresar el tiempo para no haber visto nada de lo que vi, deseaba (aunque fuera estúpido y cobarde) vivir en la feliz ignorancia en vez de en ese estado de vacío en el que rogaba por que algo terminara con mi vida…

Eso es, yo quería morir, aunque fuera por unos segundos, quería dejar de existir, y que no hubiera nadie en el mundo que se acordara de mi, ni nada que se pudiera relacionar conmigo. Deseaba estar en un vacío diferente del que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, un vacío sin vida, sin pensamiento…sin dolor, sin desilusión.

Y todo por ella, esa persona que me había abierto un mundo basto, nuevo y diferente, esa persona que me había hecho descubrir una parte totalmente desconocida de mi, esa persona a quien le había entregado mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi, sin saberlo, sin quererlo y sin que ella lo hubiera pedido, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho yo para evitarlo?... se dice por ahí, que los mejores momentos de nuestra vidas no los hacemos nosotros…

Y así fue, podría decir con mucha seguridad que aquellos breves meses desde el resfriado, fueron la época más feliz de mi vida, era simplemente maravilloso despertar cada día con esa motivación tan excitante, todo era fantástico, y aunque suene trillado, hasta la siempre inoportuna lluvia tenia un mejor sabor, porque sabía que esa persona estaba a mi lado, primero como algo incómodo y hasta cierto punto intolerable, luego como mi amiga, y después como mi…

Pero todo eso terminó, sin previo aviso mi felicidad se hizo añicos en un instante, no tuve ni siquiera un poco de tiempo para prepararme emocionalmente, fue como un puñetazo certero en el estómago, me dejó sin aire, se nubló mi visión, me daba vueltas la cabeza, sentía como mis manos temblaban, y como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse una tras otra, me dieron nauseas, sentí que iba a desmayarme, sin duda no sería peor que eso, incluso ya en ese primer momento añoraba dejar de sentir, dejar de ser un humano, volverme aire, tierra o lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, animal o persona, excepto yo mismo, pero la anhelada inconciencia no llegó, y yo tuve que soportar cada segundo de aquella tortura auto inflingida, pues aunque me estaba haciendo mucho daño no podía apartar la vista de todo aquello. Maldito masoquista.

Seguía grabando en mi memoria todo eso que me destrozaba el alma, porque quería tener pruebas, quería estar seguro de que lo que me hacía volverme loco en ese momento no era producto de mi imaginación, y quería tener motivos… motivos para poder odiarla, para poder decirle que se alejara de mi vida para siempre, quería guardar ese dolor dentro de mi para poder transformarlo en ira, en rencor, en odio puro, y de esa manera dejar de sentirme tan miserablemente dolido. Prefería mil veces la salvaje destrucción de la ira en mi interior, que el sádico y lento deterioramiento de mis sentimientos… pero aun no podía hacerlo, no sin una explicación y una despedida, al menos eso merecía ¿no? Merecía que me explicara porque se había burlado de mi y de mis sentimientos de esa manera, incluso hasta podría beneficiarme hablar con ella, si ella tenía valor para decirme que me alejara de su vida, para mi sería mas fácil convertir el amor destrozado en odio.

El amor… eso era lo que me habían arrebatado sin siquiera avisarme… por eso sentía ese frío vacío en mi interior… pero hasta con eso la vida es cruel, y no me despojó de mi sentimiento rápida y certeramente, como esas grandes y pesadas navajas que caían velozmente sobre la cabeza del condenado, y de esa manera se aseguraba un final rápido y, lo que era mas importante para mi, sin dolor.

En vez de eso, sentía aun el sentimiento en mi alma, pero sabía que ya no podría ser mío nunca mas, sabía que sólo estaba ahí para hacerme sufrir durante mucho, mucho tiempo… y este dolor me hacía vislumbrar algo peor en mi inmediato futuro: sabía dentro de mi que no podría odiarla, y menos aun olvidarla, sabía que si ella se alejara de mi tal como yo quería, lo único que pasaría sería que terminaría con los restos de vida que aun quedaban en mi ser, y cuando eso pasara el dolor sería completo y yo no tendría más remedio que hundirme en él todos los días de mi vida, por cuanto tiempo durara ésta.

Qué miseria me esperaba a partir del momento en que me alejara de ella definitivamente. Yo seguiría con mi "existencia" pero sabía que el despertar de cada día, no sería ni de lejos maravilloso, sería espantoso, sería sentir la muerte cada vez que abriera los ojos, maldiciendo porque otra vez logré despertar de la pesadilla, y dándome cuenta, otra vez, de que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba, junto con el comienzo del nuevo día que se extendía ante mi.

Pero eso no es todo… aun faltaba lo peor…

Después de abandonar aquella situación por puro instinto de conservación, comencé a sentir algo completamente nuevo; nunca antes había tenido una sensación parecida y el sentirla en ese momento fue devastador, no solo por la sensación en si, sino porque me daba cuenta de que la situación por la que estaba atravesando sería como una pauta en mi vida, sería el fin de una era, y mi propia mente me advertía que la siguiente era iba a ser como una especie de era de hielo, en donde no habría nada excepto ese elemento…

A través de mis confusas emociones, comenzaba a abrirse paso una más fuerte que las demás, pero aun sin sobrepasar el dolor: era un sentimiento de inferioridad como nunca antes lo había sentido; me sentía débil, me sentía común, me sentía inútil, sentía que nadie en el mundo daría un centavo por mi…

Y otra vez por ella, porque no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el afortunado que ganara su corazón, porque ya se había aburrido de mi y quería conocer algo más intrigante, algo que le sorprendiera cada vez… Desde ese punto de vista era fácil ver porque estaba haciendo esto, conmigo siempre era lo mismo, y tres años de lo mismo comienzan a aburrir mucho; suerte para mi que no se aburrió antes, ¿o si?

¿Desde cuando ella estaría pensando en dejarme a un lado? ¿Por qué no me había hablado de frente en cuanto empezó a sentirlo? ¿Qué no (a pesar de todo) éramos amigos? ¿No me tenía ni un poco de confianza? O tal vez fue la lástima lo que no le permitió hacerlo antes y de frente, tal vez no lo hizo porque no quería herirme, porque tal vez me quería lo suficiente como para no querer que yo sufriera con su despedida; pero eso no lo justifica, es más doloroso engañar a la otra persona respecto a la situación, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar le habría hablado con la verdad desde el principio… pero ¿Por qué paso así? Porque si yo conviví con ella los mismos tres años, ¿Por qué yo no me sentía cansado ni aburrido? ¿Por qué yo sentía que las cosas iban de maravilla?

Tal vez era que realmente que no soy lo que ella esperaba…

Pensar en eso hizo que me sintiera aun peor y la sombra negra que me atormentaba se hizo presente de nuevo con mayor intensidad, y yo volví a caer en ese delirio de dolor, en donde quería dejar de existir…para siempre.

xxxxxxxx

Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. En un momento pensé que no podría sobrevivir a eso, pero de alguna forma logré tomar algo de fuerza para poder dejar de llorar y comenzar a planear el futuro.

Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que este dolor lo llevaría dentro de mi durante muchísimo tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuanto, pero sabía que nunca me dejaría. Tal vez el tiempo lograría disminuirlo poco a poco, e incluso al pasar los años seguramente se volvería poco perceptible, pero siempre estaría ahí, siempre conservaría el recuerdo de aquel que fue el peor día de toda mi existencia; siempre llevaría en el alma las cicatrices indelebles que me dejó esta batalla, la única que había perdido…todo por ella.

Daría todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes, si nunca la hubiera conocido ahora no tendría que estar pasando por esto, mi vida sería buena, estaría rozando con la punta de los dedos los increíbles sueños de supremacía marcial que me habían acompañado desde pequeño, yo habría seguido con mi entrenamiento día con día, hasta que, años después, llegara el momento de dar el otro paso importante en mi vida, entonces me encontraría con esa mujer que había sido hecha especialmente para mi, que siempre me amaría, que siempre me apoyaría, esa mujer a la que pudiera entregarle mi vida sin temor de que algún día se aburriera y decidiera irse, esa mujer que me hiciera feliz y a la que pudiera hacer feliz el resto de mis días…

Pero el "hubiera" no existe, ni para mí ni para nadie.

xxxxxxxx

Ya era noche cerrada cuando me decidí a moverme de donde estaba. En todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, el único movimiento de mi cuerpo fue el de las gotas salinas que salían de mis ojos una tras otra y el leve temblor de mis labios entreabiertos; así que ahora me sentía entumecido y deshidratado.

Camine de regreso por donde había venido, pero aun no sabía muy bien a donde ir.

No quería ir a la casa Tendo porque sabía que ella estaría allí y lo ultimo que quería era tener que verla; incluso tal vez también estuviera Ryoga, siendo presentado como novio oficial de la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo. Estupideces.

El camino se me hizo más largo que antes porque iba caminando despacio en vez de correr todo lo que podía, pero por fin, después de incontables pasos comencé a divisar la zona comercial y supe que me encontraba cerca.

Por un momento analicé la posibilidad de pedir hospedaje a algún conocido por una noche o dos; y pensé en Shampoo, pero esa opción quedó descartada en cuanto llegó a mi cabeza: era demasiado arriesgado. Incluso por una milésima de segundo pensé en Kodachi, pero esa idea también la alejé incluso antes de que tomara forma: eso era aun más peligroso, no saldría vivo de esa casa. O tal vez vivo si, pero no soltero, y eso era algo que no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De pronto me encontré justo en la intersección con la calle en la que estaba el restaurante de Ukyo. Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí hacia allá. Ukyo era mi mejor amiga, y estaba seguro de que por mucho que ella estuviera "interesada" en mi, no se aprovecharía de la situación. Además, ¿En quién, si no en ella, podría confiar ahora que me había quedado solo? Necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, necesitaba sentir un poco de consuelo; y el "U-Chan's" parecía el lugar perfecto para encontrar todo aquello.

Llegué frente a la entrada y me detuve. En tan solo dos minutos mi resolución había flaqueado y ahora pensaba que tampoco podría quedarme con Ukyo. Ella menos que nadie merecía que le amargara la existencia con mi estado de ánimo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quien lo había provocado. Pasé de largo, y me encontré otra vez vagando sin dirección.

Ya estaba harto, no podía huir siempre, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a esta situación. Me encaminé, aun sin darme mucha prisa, a casa de los Tendo.

Ya ahí, me di cuenta de lo cobarde que podía ser para algunas cosas, y en vez de entrar por la puerta como si fuera cualquier otro día, salte la cerca y de otro salto llegue a la ventana de mi habitación, la cual gracias a un milagro y la persuasión de mi madre, ya no compartía con mi padre. Entré sin hacer ruido y me tumbé boca abajo en el futón.

No podía dormir pero tampoco quería pensar en lo sucedido en la tarde, así que me valía de cualquier tontería para distraerme. Y funcionó hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía sin haber tomado ningún líquido. Así que muerto de sed y desganadamente, me dirigí hacia la cocina lo mas cautelosamente que pude.

Cuando entré solo estaba Kasumi, que estaba acomodando la vajilla en los armarios y que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que escuchó el agua cayendo en uno de los vasos que seguramente ella misma había dejado sobre la encimera.

- ¡Ranma que susto! Ya es tarde, no te oí llegar. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de cenar?

Voltee a verla antes de beberme el enorme vaso con agua que me había servido, y negué con la cabeza.

- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

No tenía idea de mi aspecto, pero supuse que no era muy bueno, ya que ella se me quedó viendo con una mueca de horror y preocupación.

- Ranma… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

Asentí secamente. Ella pareció comprenderme, y solo me dedico una sonrisa amable, aun teñida de consternación.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, pídemelo. Que descanses Ranma, buenas noches.

- Gracias Kasumi, buenas noches.

Ella salio de la cocina, y yo me volví para mirar por la ventana el insondable matiz negro-azulado del cielo. Desvié la mirada. Ese era el color de su cabello.

Ya estaba terminando mi vaso con agua cuando escuché su voz:

- ¡Ranma por fin llegas!

Su voz sonó aliviada, y no pude entenderlo. Ella estaba quieta en la entrada de la cocina, llevaba un camisón color lavanda. En sus ojos podía leer los sentimientos encontrados: alegría, enojo, frustración, alivio.

Estaba seguro de que ella también podía leer mi mirada, y sabía que en estos momentos lo único que estaría viendo era la ira que me consumía por dentro.

En efecto, cuando me vio, todas las emociones en sus ojos fueron opacadas por la confusión.

"_¿Confundida? Si como no"_

Me dispuse a salir de la cocina, sin decir nada, pero ella se interpuso entre mí y la puerta. Me detuve antes de chocar con ella, y le lancé una mirada de furiosa incredulidad. Eso la hizo titubear, pero aun así no se movió.

- Ranma… yo… necesito decirte algo.

Eso fue el colmo. ¿Qué necesitaba decirme algo? Ja ¿ahora si ya se había cansado de fingir o que?

Quise gritarle muchísimas cosas, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, me limité a rodearla para poder salir de la cocina a toda prisa.

- Ranma… ¡Ranma!

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo y cuando entré a mi habitación deslicé la puerta con fuerza. Volví a acostarme en el futón esta vez boca arriba y sin encender la luz, mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración, que obviamente no estaba agitada por el esfuerzo físico.

No esperaba verla, y al encontrármela tan de sorpresa se agitaron todos los sentimientos que tan difícilmente había logrado controlar. A juzgar por la facilidad con que me habían golpeado otra vez, iba a requerir mucho mas tiempo que una sola tarde para poderlos controlar aunque fuera un poco.

_Ranma… yo… necesito decirte algo._

Cerré los puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo.

"_Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes Akane Tendo"_

Sentí el ardor en los ojos de nuevo, y los cerré intentando contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil.

Esa noche yo dormiría con la almohada mojada y el corazón roto.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Ranma no sabe que la verdadera batalla aun no empieza xD**

**Déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no, críticas, sugerencias etc. ^^**


	7. La tormenta

**Capítulo 6**

**La tormenta.**

Su mirada azul, que antes era tan cálida como el despejado cielo de verano, ahora se había vuelto gélida, dura y cortante como una pesada estaca de hielo clavándose en lo más profundo del alma de su prometida.

Ella lo vio salir de la cocina con paso firme y rápido, sin dirigirle la palabra y sin importarle que lo estuviera llamando. Por un momento Akane pensó que seguramente habría tenido un mal día y no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, pero ni ella misma acababa de creerse esa explicación.

Lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies, la desconcertada chica salió de la cocina y fue directamente al cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo, y lo que vio la sorprendió: ¿Desde cuando esos ojos castaños se veían tan apagados? Estaba segura de que hoy era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

Su carácter difícilmente podría considerarse débil, y jamás se dejaba doblegar por las situaciones que le cayeran encima, por muy desesperadas y caóticas que fueran. Además siempre, en esas situaciones, tenía un As bajo la manga: Ranma.

Akane sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que él siempre le ayudaría a salir de cualquier problema; y no importaba que tan peligroso, extraño, vergonzoso, difícil, humillante, o doloroso pudiera ser para él, Ranma siempre le rescataba. Él era su héroe, la razón de que el brillo en sus ojos nunca se apagara.

Pero precisamente, el día en que ella más lo necesitaba, el día en que ella se sentía rota, apenada, robada, indefensa; el día en que añoraba sentirse amada y protegida… justo ese día el héroe se había transformado en villano, dándole por toda respuesta al pedir su atención, una mirada cargada de furia.

Akane se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y por mucho que lo intento no pudo detenerlas. Aun llorando preparó la bañera y se sumergió en el agua caliente, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas. Sentía el sabor dulce del agua llena de espuma y al mismo tiempo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que llegaban hasta sus labios. Se quedó en la bañera hasta que la espuma desapareció y el agua se enfrió.

Entró en una especie de aletargamiento que, piadosamente, le permitió dejar de llorar. Salio de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla con la mirada ausente. Se vistió y cepilló su cabello, para después subir a su habitación y tenderse en la cama hasta el otro día.

Cuando despertó y se incorporó, le asaltó un fuerte mareo que hizo que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama. Sentía cierta confusión respecto al día en que se encontraba, pero al hacer memoria volvió a su cabeza lo sucedido la noche anterior, y eso le provocó el impulso de llorar otra vez. Se contuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que los sollozos ahogados desaparecieron completamente. Respiró hondo una vez y sacó del armario un sencillo vestido de un suave color turquesa y vivos rojos con el cual bajó a desayunar. El desasosiego seguía instaurado en el fondo de su estómago, sin embargo tenía la ligera esperanza de que Ranma estuviera de mejor humor y de esa manera pudiera, por fin, hablar con él.

Bajó y ayudó a Kasumi a poner la mesa. Poco a poco todos llegaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares; Ranma fue el último. Al verlo entrar al salón, Akane se fijo ansiosamente en su semblante, esperando ver la sonrisa cálida a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero Ranma solo emitió un seco "Buenos días" con una voz carente de cualquier tipo de emoción y sin mirar a nadie en particular. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, junto a ella, pero era como si en realidad no hubiera nadie ya que él la ignoró completamente y sin esfuerzo aparente durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Con cada minuto que pasaba Akane se sentía más y más cohibida, y comenzaba a dudar seriamente de su plan inicial. Al final del desayuno y como de costumbre, todos se dispersaron yendo cada quien a sus actividades. Ranma agradeció la comida y se levanto ágil y rápidamente. Akane dudó, pero al final botó los palillos y lo siguió casi derrapándose por lo imprevisto del movimiento.

Cuando le dio alcance él ya estaba cruzando el portón exterior en vez de saltar el muro como siempre hacía. Akane le gritó para que se detuviera pero él hizo caso omiso, solo dejó de caminar porque ella lo sujetó por el brazo. Ranma crispó las manos en puños antes de darse la vuelta lentamente. Akane vio confirmados sus temores al mirar de nuevo aquella expresión hostil en el bello rostro de su prometido. Ranma no había tenido un mal día, él tenía un problema y el problema era ella.

- No me molestes Akane -. Dijo con la voz helada y cortante.

Akane se quedó petrificada mientras Ranma se soltaba de su agarre con suma facilidad. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana Ranma se comportaba de esa manera? Antes de tener tiempo para pensar, sintió como los viejos instintos se agitaban dentro de sí. Arqueó las delgadas cejas y levantó el mentón en señal de desprecio e indignación, mientras observaba como Ranma daba la vuelta en la esquina más próxima. Se giró y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta, sin tener muy claro a donde ir, solo impulsada por la rabia contenida, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que, más que enojada, estaba dolida. Ni en los peores momentos Ranma la había rechazado de esa manera tan definitiva y tajante. Quiso darse de bofetadas por haber permitido que sus esperanzas crecieran tanto solo porque Ranma parecía haber cambiado. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ranma nunca cambiaría.

Se percató de que se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada oeste del parque y de inmediato cambio de dirección. No quería volver a pisar ese maldito lugar, lo odiaba. Odiaba a Ryoga por haberse aprovechado de ella. Odiaba a Ranma por ser tan estúpidamente insensible. Odiaba a su padre por haberla comprometido con ese fanfarrón, prepotente y corto de miras. Odiaba a todo el mundo y a ella misma también.

A pesar del torrente de emociones, Akane se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando coherentemente, e intentó tranquilizarse para poder analizar bien la situación. Era algo que había aprendido en los últimos meses, en un afán de ejercitar su tolerancia y comprensión. Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a una pequeña fuente y se sentó en el borde. Observó su reflejo en el agua quieta y notó que seguía con la expresión triste de la noche anterior. No le gustaba esa imagen, y metió la mano en el agua para deshacerla. Se obligó a pensar fríamente en la actitud de Ranma: ella no había hecho nada como para molestarlo, al menos no concientemente. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido durante el día para que Ranma tomara esa actitud agresiva? Por un momento pensó en lo que había pasado con Ryoga; eso seguramente haría que Ranma se pusiera furioso. Sintió un inexplicable miedo ante esa posibilidad, pero la desechó de inmediato: si Ranma lo hubiera visto, lo que hubiera hecho sería haber empezado una pelea con Ryoga, pero eso no pasó, de modo que esa teoría quedó descartada. Así pues, estaba segura de que todo se debía a un malentendido, lo único que faltaba averiguar era qué lo había provocado. Suspiró cansinamente al pensar que lo más probable es que fuera por lo mismo de siempre: alguna sarta de mentiras inventadas por las locas que pretendían a Ranma o por el siempre obsesionado Tatewaki Kuno.

Con renovada esperanza se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo para encontrar a su prometido.

xxxxxxxx

El chico de la trenza caminaba lento y cabizbajo. Aunque quisiera dar la impresión de estar bajo absoluto control y completamente indiferente, lo único que conseguía era ser rudo y cortante, y ni siquiera eso sentía. Peor aun, seguía sintiéndose destrozado por dentro, y Akane lo empeoraba tan solo al dirigirle la palabra.

Él sabía lo que ella quería decirle, estaba seguro de que le informaría de su relación con Ryoga, y él no se sentía capaz de soportar tal humillación.

Aunque hubiera hecho mil locuras durante sus diecinueve años, aunque jamás hubiera perdido un encuentro, aunque se hubiera enfrentado a las situaciones más duras y escalofriantes, Ranma Saotome no podía escuchar de la viva voz de su amada que prefería a otro por encima de él, y vivir para contarlo; simplemente no era tan fuerte. Y él lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sabía también que tenía que sobrevivir; a como diera lugar, sin importar la forma, él, Ranma Saotome, salvaría su honor, no se dejaría pisotear por una chiquilla boba y su inútil novio. Ahora lo único que tenía que pensar era la forma de hacerlo.

Sentado bajo al puente y a la orilla del canal que a esas alturas del camino ya era más ancho y más profundo, Ranma Saotome no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su bella pero cruel prometida, e incluso cada vez que lo pensaba rectificaba molesto diciendo: ex prometida. La solución que necesitaba con desesperación lo eludía incansablemente. Cada cosa que se le ocurría implicaba mostrar lo mucho que le dolía la situación o que era un cobarde, y obviamente no quería denotar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Después de varias horas pensando sin ningún resultado, su paciencia estaba más que agotada. Viendo el agua clara resplandecer tenuemente bajo la luz de un sol que ese día se mostraba mortecino, venían a su mente mil recuerdos de su no tan lejano pasado; por ejemplo cuando, en ese mismo lugar, había tenido que entrenar para entender su "lado femenino" y así poder enfrentar a las hermanas Natsume y Kurumi; en esta ocasión necesitaría algo más que solo saber pelear como chica para salir avante. Eso le dio una idea, la mejor de todas las que se le habían ocurrido en toda la tarde: necesitaba un consejo, y ninguno mejor que el que pudiera darle una mujer, una auténtica mujer, porque él, aun cuando recurriera a esas voluptuosas curvas zambulléndose en agua fría seguiría pensando como un hombre.

Era absurdo y ridículo que después de tanto tiempo lo única solución viable que hubiera llegado a su cabeza fuera la de pedir el punto de vista de alguien más, pero su cerebro estaba completamente aletargado por los sentimientos atroces que aun lo embargaban. Pese a ello, en cuanto resolvió pedir ayuda, su mente se iluminó con una sola alternativa: Ukyo.

Al fin y al cabo, la noche anterior había tenido el impulso de hablar con ella, aunque desistió en el mismo momento; ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, Ukyo era la única persona con la que podría hablar y de la que podría esperar (en nombre de su amistad) un juicio relativamente imparcial. Convencido de ello se puso en pie de un salto con asombrosa ligereza y emprendió el camino hacia el "U-Chan's", olvidando (o fingiendo olvidar) las reflexiones que lo habían alejado de ahí la noche anterior. En ese momento el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

Aun con una nueva resolución para su agitado estado de ánimo, no podía escapar mucho tiempo del profundo dolor que atenazaba su alma. Con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos caminaba lento pensando en su inestable futuro. Y de nuevo, lo que más le lastimaba era pensar que apenas ayer el futuro estaba claro; si bien era cierto que el mundo de las artes marciales era impredecible, peligroso, extraño e incluso a veces hasta cansado, Ranma no se amedrentaba ante eso, jamás lo había hecho, y además él contaba con Akane, con que ella sería siempre su consuelo, su apoyo, el ser al cual podría entregarse sin reservas y que nunca lo defraudaría. Cuan equivocado había estado. Que estúpido se sentía.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y se mordió los labios para reprimir las traicioneras lágrimas, llorar no solucionaría nada.

La lluvia se dejó caer, pero eran apenas unas gotas que no bastarían para hacer que la pelirroja apareciera. Como extrañaba caminar bajo la lluvia sin tener que preocuparse de que su cuerpo cambiara. La lluvia seguía siendo escasa pero él deseaba que en la siguiente esquina apareciera Akane con un paraguas y lo llamara a su lado. De nuevo el ardor en los ojos; se detuvo y se golpeó a sí mismo: era humillante querer llorar a cada momento por esa niña tonta. De nuevo el latigazo de dolor: Akane no era una niña tonta, ella era todo lo que él quería.

Reprimió un grito de frustración y golpeó la pared antes de continuar caminando.

"_¡Ya deja de pensar en ella!"_

Suspirando, aceleró el paso. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes donde Ukyo.

Las pequeñas gotas habían desaparecido aunque el cielo permanecía cubierto de nubes grises. Después de un rato llegó a la calle donde se encontraba el negocio y hogar de su amiga. Entró y se sentó justo frente a la plancha, ella no estaba ahí aunque había varios clientes comiendo. Recargó ambos brazos sobre la barra dejando que el apetitoso aroma de los _okonomiyaki _inundara su nariz. Ukyo apareció desde la parte trasera con un pequeño recipiente entre las manos, recipiente que por poco deja caer al fijarse en el desolado muchacho recargado en la barra justo frente a ella, su expresión aturdida y melancólica la había dejado helada primero, y furiosa después: ¡¿Quién diablos había lastimado a su Ran-chan?

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle ansiosa y nerviosamente a Ranma qué le sucedía, ganándose unas miradas sorprendidas por parte de los clientes que estaban más cerca. Después de que Ranma le pidiera unas cuantas veces que se tranquilizara y ella lo hiciera a medias, se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta para descolgar la cortina de la entrada y de esa manera indicar que no habría más servicio por ese día. Los clientes restantes no tardaron mucho en abandonar el restaurante ya que la violenta energía que emanaba de la dueña los atemorizaba. Ukyo le preparó a su amado Ran-chan un _okonomiyaki _con calamar que fue prácticamente devorado en cuanto se lo sirvió, y después otro más. Aun terminando de atender a sus clientes, Ukyo observaba a Ranma: lo veía comer con entusiasmo, pero su mirada continuaba apagada y triste, algo que ella nunca había visto.

Al fin, todos los clientes se fueron y Ukyo hizo que Ranma la siguiera a la cocina, la cual estaba justo detrás del despachador, separados por la pared y una sencilla puerta de doble hoja. Estando allí, Ukyo se sentó en la encimera ayudándose de un pequeño salto y Ranma se apoyó en la misma junto a ella. Sin necesidad de que ella lo pidiera, él comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior, evitando comentar la parte en la que había decidido confesarse a Akane. Ukyo rechinó los dientes de coraje cuando él hizo mención de que planeaba tener una especie de cita con Akane, y sin poder contenerse, le espetó, furiosa:

- ¡¿Ranma como te atreviste a salir con ella? ¡Yo…!

- Tranquilízate Ukyo, al final nunca pasó.

Ella se quedó sin argumentos. Allí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de desolación en el rostro de su mejor amigo. ¿Él estaba así porque no había podido salir con Akane Tendo? Los celos la invadieron pero fueron opacados por el estremecimiento que le produjo la honda tristeza que teñía la voz de su amado. No estaba segura de querer saber la razón por la que Ranma de repente estaba así, pero eso era precisamente el meollo del asunto, de modo que no tenía alternativa. Dubitativa y con voz baja preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no?

Ranma cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, al tiempo que aferraba fuertemente y con una mano el borde de la encimera; esa era la pregunta que él no quería oír, pero sabía que no había otra forma. Ignorando en parte las punzadas de dolor, se dedicó a informar a su amiga sobre la situación. Le decía cada detalle, reviviendo en su mente aquellos terribles momentos. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara no podría ocultar del todo los sentimientos que albergaba por Akane, él no sabía disimular muy bien y Ukyo no era ninguna tonta, seguramente lo notaría si es que no lo había hecho ya, pero aun así el no lo confesaría, jamás lo admitiría… de nuevo.

Ukyo escuchaba atónita. Simplemente no se lo podía creer, era completamente surrealista. Ranma era un hombre fuerte, un artista marcial excelente, no lograba imaginar como aquella niña tonta había podido doblegarlo con tal fuerza; lo que le estaba diciendo Ranma no podía ser cierto, era imposible. No obstante, la prueba estaba delante de ella: Ranma hablaba con susurros temblorosos, había bajado la cabeza y sus ojos estaban ocultos por el flequillo de intenso color negro, aun así podía ver con claridad su mejilla que era surcada por una lágrima cristalina de cuando en cuando.

Verlo así era lo más doloroso que había tenido que vivir alguna vez, ningún sufrimiento anterior se podía comparar con éste. Ranma estaba sufriendo y ella no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo. La ira comenzó a hacerse presente, alimentando la sed de venganza en ella. Akane Tendo pagaría por esto, ella se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera. La voz temblorosa de Ranma interrumpió su propia reflexión.

- Ukyo…

- ¡Acabare con ella Ranma!

Bajó de la encimera velozmente pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Ranma la detuvo.

- No Ukyo, detente. No lo vale.

- ¡¿La estas defendiendo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – obviamente era una mentira. A pesar de lo que había pasado él no quería que nadie dañara a Akane, pero no diría algo así -. Es solo que no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo con ella, sobre todo cuando yo te necesito aquí U-chan.

- Ran-chan…

La necesitaba. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que él le dijera algo así? El calor abrasador de la ira se consumió, dejando solo la calidez de alegría. Si Ranma la necesitaba, ella haría lo que él pidiera.

- Dime que hacer Ran-chan. Quiero ayudarte, pídeme lo que sea – suplicó con vehemencia, tomando las manos de Ranma entre las suyas.

Él la miró fijamente. No podía saber lo que Ukyo le diría, pero esperaba por su bien que ella no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y le diera una opinión objetiva que le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos.

- Necesito que me digas qué debo hacer a partir de ahora.

La seriedad de sus bellos ojos azulados la turbó. No era apenas un plan de venganza ni mucho menos. Él le estaba pidiendo ayuda para tomar una decisión, una decisión trascendental en su vida. Sabía que él esperaba una respuesta seria y ella tenía intenciones de dársela, pensando solo en lo que era mejor para él, sin tener en cuenta sus propios intereses. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo mucho que lo amaba y que el mejor plan era que se fueran juntos, lejos de aquí. Ella no ignoraba los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Akane, al menos no completamente, sin embargo la esperanza de que eso terminara la mantenía alerta; ella toleraba esa situación porque amaba lo suficiente a Ranma como para desear que fuera feliz, con o sin ella, y en los últimos meses el se veía más feliz que nunca, no gracias a ella por cierto. Ukyo prácticamente lo había dado por perdido, e incluso estaba pensando en mudarse a cualquier otro sitio para intentar olvidarse de él. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían dado un inesperado giro de ciento ochenta grados: entre Ranma y Akane todo había terminado, y ahora él la necesitaba precisamente a ella. Sintió la esperanza renacer con una fuerza aplastante y el imperioso deseo de estar entre sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba. Sabía que lo último que necesitaba Ranma en esos momentos era una confesión de amor, pero ella ya no era dueña de sus labios. Lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pero antes le dejaría bien claro (una vez más) lo que sentía por él, palabra por palabra.

- Ranma no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero te prometo que te ayudaré a pensar y juntos encontraremos una solución. Pero antes tengo que decirte algo – ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, así que Ranma pudo darse cuenta de cómo la sangre subía a las mejillas de su amiga y presintió lo que iba decirle -. Ran… Ranma yo…

Ella titubeó, era algo difícil. No sabía muy bien como empezar.

- Ran-chan… hemos sido amigos desde niños, y sabes que siempre te he querido. Aun cuando estuvimos tantos años separados, ese cariño jamás desapareció; en un tiempo se vio opacado por la decepción de saber que me habías dejado… pero cuando te volví a encontrar… Ranma ese cariño resurgió… y… en poco tiempo ya no fue suficiente llamar solo cariño a ese sentimiento… - su voz era aguda y sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo -. Se que tal vez solo me ves como tu amiga… pero aun así quiero decirte que… Ran-chan yo… yo… te amo Ranma.

Él la miraba apesadumbrado. A una loca como Kodachi puede decirle que deje de molestarlo, a Shampoo, que es poco más que su conocida, puede simplemente decirle que no le interesa pero ¿Cómo rechazar a su mejor amiga cuando ésta le esta abriendo su corazón? Era una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer en su vida. No quería herirla, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, debía lastimarla ahora por su propio bien.

- Ukyo no…

- ¿Por qué no Ranma? – ella no podía contenerse, su orgullo y su espíritu de lucha no la dejaban rendirse aceptando un no. Sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero aun así lo intentó -. Dime por qué no Ranma. Sería perfecto y sencillo. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos ¿no lo ves?, soy la mujer perfecta para ti. Se que me amas Ranma, solo que aun no te has dado cuenta, ¿Por qué crees que somos los mejores amigos? Es porque somos como almas gemelas, nos gustan las mismas cosas, tenemos un carácter casi idéntico, pensamos igual… El siguiente paso después de la amistad es el amor; yo ya lo he dado, pero se necesitan dos para formar una pareja… ¿Qué esperas para dar el paso Ranma? Nada. No hay nada que esperar, nada por qué detenerse. Por favor Ranma… ¿No ves que yo soy lo que necesitas?

Ella ya se sentía derrotada. Su voz temblaba con las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse. ¿Por qué había ido tan lejos? Después sería peor para ella.

Ranma la miraba y se sentía confundido. Lo que ella decía tenía mucha lógica, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿Por qué no simplemente la amaba como ella a él? Sería lo más normal del mundo, pero sabía que no era tan fácil. Deseó tener la facultad de enamorarse a voluntad, así ni él ni ella tendrían que sufrir. Viéndolo fríamente, era cierto que Ukyo poseía todas las cualidades para que él se enamorara, pero le faltaba ese "algo". ¿Y si ese "algo" pudiera adquirirse con la "practica"? ¿Qué si ese "algo" aparecía después de haber cultivado una relación tan evidentemente destinada al éxito? ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Él miraba atentamente los ahora acuosos, cristalinos y bellos ojos azul marino, esperando encontrar un motivo, pero todo lo que veía era la tristeza y desilusión anticipados, aun así intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era posible. Tal vez solo necesitase algo de tiempo y dedicación, tal vez el cariño podía convertirse en algo más, justo como le había pasado a ella, de hecho estaba seguro de que sería muy probable. Siendo así… ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad?

Ranma tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ukyo y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Los labios de ella aun temblaban, conteniendo el llanto a duras penas.

- Ahora lo se U-chan. Tienes toda la razón.

- Ranma…

Se acercó a ella despacio.

xxxxxxxx

Akane llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su prometido. Lo había buscado en cada lugar posible e imposible: restaurantes, heladerías, salas de juegos, centro comercial, incluso en la mansión de los Kuno, lo cual la había llevado a propinarle una patada al mayor de los hermanos para que la dejara marcharse; había pasado por casa para ver si él había vuelto y nada, se sentía cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas por las calles. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse se acercó una vez más a la zona de locales de comida y un tic apareció en su ojo al percatarse de que había pasado por alto el lugar más evidente donde podría buscar a Ranma y, ya que no estaba en ningún otro sitio, seguramente lo encontraría ahí.

Se apresuró a recorrer la larga calle antes de que se descargara la lluvia. Ya podía sentir las gotas cada vez más frecuentes en la cara. Llegó al restaurante y se sorprendió de no ver la cortina con el letrero en su lugar, ya que aun no era hora del cierre. La puerta, sin embargo, no estaba bien cerrada y la descorrió con facilidad. Se adentró en el lugar con timidez. No había nadie a la vista y estaba a punto de gritar un saludo cuando escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de la cocina. Rodeó la barra y el despachador con cuidado y se acercó lentamente a la puerta. Entonces lo escuchó con más claridad.

"_¿Alguien está llorando?"_

Se instaló en su estómago una fuerte aprensión, pero siguió avanzando lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta que alcanzó la puerta y se asomó por el pequeño cristal redondo que permitía cierta visibilidad.

Lo que vio la dejo helada, como si de repente hubiera saltado desnuda a un estanque en pleno invierno. Y después algo aun peor, apenas unas cuantas palabras que le llegaban amortiguadas, pero aun así perfectamente claras en toda su crueldad. El tiro de gracia.

Dio media vuelta, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se fue por donde vino intentando por todos los medios no hacer ningún ruido. Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro desencajado por el dolor, entonces comenzó la tormenta.

Corría desesperadamente por las calles desiertas. Estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial y ella apenas podía ver por donde iba, las gotas de lluvia junto con las lágrimas hacían que todo se viera demasiado borroso.

Tenía que alejarse lo antes posible, desaparecer de inmediato pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo era consciente del agujero que se había formado en su pecho, no quería pensar en eso pero era la única escena que tenia en la mente:

_Ranma…_

_Ukyo…_

_Juntos…_

Luego, la voz de Ranma suave y enternecida:

_Siempre te amé…_

… _solo a ti._

Entonces se detuvo a la mitad de algún callejón, y recordó el momento en que había escuchado aquella voz que también rebosaba ternura, la voz de Ryoga…

_¡Por favor Akane, cásate conmigo! _

Un latigazo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas llorando compulsivamente.

Dos palabras fueron lo único que salió de los temblorosos y helados labios de Akane…

"_¿Por… qué?"_

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Me absorbieron otros fics, lo siento u.u**

**¿Cómo ven a Ranma engañándose a sí mismo? Pobre xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^**

**Por favor déjenme todos sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**


	8. Una decisión

**Capítulo 7**

**Una decisión.**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro de Nerima. La lluvia había amainado aunque aun caía lo suficiente para empapar a cualquier desprotegido. Una hermosa chica pelirroja caminaba despacio, al tiempo que se envolvía con los brazos desnudos. Pensaba en lo que había hecho esa misma tarde y no dejaba de preguntarse si había estado bien, después de todo, aunque planeaba que dentro de poco fuera cierto, en esos momentos no había sido sincero con sus sentimientos. Pensaba si no sería mejor hablar con la verdad y olvidarse de todo, pero… ¿Y seguir viéndola sonreír cada día, sabiendo que esa sonrisa era provocada por alguien más? Ni hablar. ¿Irse? No, ya había pensado en eso y no funcionaría: su orgullo no lo dejaba huir como un perro apaleado y, además, en cualquier otro lugar seguiría pensando en ella. Tenía que terminar de tajo con aquello, y no había otra forma que esa.

- Es lo mejor – musitó la pelirroja mientras alzaba sus hermosos ojos de azul cobalto y los dejaba vagar por la extensión negro azulada tapizada de brillantes puntos blancos, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento tendría que olvidarse de todo lo que alguna vez había soñado. El último par de lágrimas brotó y se mezcló con las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro aniñado.

Al llegar, lo recibió el aroma del té recién preparado. Kasumi, que llevaba en una bandeja la tetera y algunos dulces, pareció sorprendida de ver a Ranma mojado de pies a cabeza, o tal vez lo que le sorprendía era verlo llegar solo.

- ¡Ah Ranma, ya llegaste! veo que tú tampoco has podido escapar de la lluvia.

- ¿Yo tampoco?

- Akane llegó hace un rato, aunque ella se veía en peor estado… ¿Ranma?

La simple mención de su nombre lo había hecho bajar la cabeza y crispar los puños, tenso. Sus ojos ocultos por la sombra del fleco reflejaban el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

- No es nada Kasumi, iré a tomar un baño –- le sonrió lo más cálidamente que pudo, y la dejó atrás antes de que le contestara. El baño aun estaba lleno de aquel aroma tan particular que conocía a la perfección: dulce, delicado, sutil, embriagador… era su aroma, cómo no saberlo; le encantaba bañarse después de ella solo para sumergirse en ese olor exquisito durante algunos momentos. Cerró los ojos y se permitió aspirar el vapor fragante unos segundos más. Después, con determinación, dio media vuelta y salió del baño. No podía seguir con eso si había tomado la decisión de arrancarla de su vida. Subió las escaleras y ya en su habitación se despojó de toda la ropa empapada. Una camiseta y pantalones de algodón fueron lo único que se puso antes de caer sobre el futón, donde quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Fue una noche agitada. Una pesadilla tras otra se sucedían en su mente afligida, con diferentes escenarios y de mil maneras distintas, pero siempre terminaba igual: Akane, desde una altura inalcanzable, le sonreía con desdén y malicia justo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, colgada del brazo de un hombre de cabellos negros, bajo la protección de una inconfundible sombrilla roja.

Al despertar estaba cansado, triste y además hambriento, pero por lo menos aun no se la había hecho tarde, de hecho estaba perfectamente bien de tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

"_Escuela"_

Con cierto fastidio se levantó y se dirigió al baño para poder abandonar aquellas formas femeninas que aun tenía. Mientras terminaba de bañarse pensaba en como proceder con Akane en adelante. Seguramente ella le pediría razones de su comportamiento y entonces ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo explicarle que se había desengañado y no quería saber más de ella? Aunque pensándolo bien, no le debía explicaciones; ¿acaso ella se las había dado respecto a Ryoga? Esperaba, cobardemente, que lo del día anterior hubiera sido suficiente para que ella lo entendiera.

Avanzó por el pasillo hacia el salón. Ya se la imaginaba sentada, con la mirada gacha y su impresionante aura azul encendida al máximo, preparada para "recibirlo", pero al entrar no la vio en el sitio habitual. La siempre dulce Kasumi le explicó en pocas palabras que Akane había decidido irse muy temprano, y que ni siquiera había querido desayunar. Ranma sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago, pero se obligó a ignorarla, diciéndose una y otra vez que ella lo había querido así.

El camino a la escuela fue todo menos motivador. Cuando iba acompañado de Akane por lo menos se servía de la chispa que ella tenía para que la jornada escolar que había por delante no se le hiciera eterna e insoportable. Ahora no solo tenía que enfrentarse a un simple y apático día de clases, sino también a una impredecible y seguro muy furiosa chica de cabello azulado. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; Akane no sería la única chica a la que tenía que enfrentar hoy: Ukyo también estaría ahí.

Aunque ya había tomado esa decisión, aun no sabia como comunicársela a los demás, entiéndase, sus padres y la familia Tendo. Estaba bastante seguro de que eso provocaría un alud de reprimendas, chantajes y amenazas que caería justo sobre él, y no tenía muy claro como enfrentarse a ello. Y no solo era eso; le había dicho a Ukyo que la amaba y seguramente ahora ella esperaría que él se comportara como el novio más cariñoso del mundo, pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía. ¿Cómo explicarle que necesitaba tiempo para empezar a demostrar sus sentimientos? Era completamente absurdo.

Para esos momentos ya estaba a casi dos pasos de la entrada del aula. Temeroso y con el cuerpo tenso, descorrió la puerta para entrar, ya preparado para recibir un mazazo o un abrazo asfixiante… o ambos.

Todo se veía igual que otros días: los chicos lanzándose bolas de papel, lápices o lo que fuera entre ellos y las chicas conversando en grupitos en diferentes rincones del salón. Había, sin embargo, un par de personas que destacaban en la habitual escena; Ukyo, bastante cerca de él, solo esbozó una tímida sonrisa para saludarlo. Y Akane, junto a la ventana, volvió la cara en cuento le vio entrar, ignorándole completa y deliberadamente.

Un poco confuso, se dirigió a su asiento y clavó los ojos en la madera del pupitre sin atreverse a levantarlos otra vez. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo Akane se levantó de su lugar, completamente inexpresiva, y salió del lugar rápida y ágilmente. Ranma se quedó embobado, pensando en lo rara que se veía y deseando hablar con ella. Se abofeteó mentalmente, y se dijo a si mismo que eso era lo que él había propiciado y que era exactamente lo que él quería.

Ukyo se acerco a él despacio, llevando entre las manos una forma cuadrada envuelta con un pañuelo, obviamente se trataba del almuerzo.

- Oye Ran-chan ¿quieres comer conmigo?

- U-chan… Si, gracias.

Ukyo le dio un _obentō _a Ranma y tomo el otro para ella. Era algo muy diferente de los _okonomiyaki _que siempre preparaba; Ranma la notaba diferente a ella también. Comieron en silencio unos minutos, ella, al parecer, estaba muy concentrada en la comida, pero Ranma la observaba mientras maniobraba con los palillos distraídamente: la veía llevarse las pequeñas porciones a la boca, con movimientos delicados, y como fruncía los labios al masticar suavemente el alimento; intentaba imaginarse una vida a su lado, hacerse a la idea de que vería esos ojos azules todos los días. No era fácil asimilarlo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que con Akane ni siquiera había tenido que pensarlo, había sido una respuesta tan fácil que era casi un reflejo, algo automático.

"_Había"_

Un suspiro perfectamente audible. Ukyo sabía que para Ranma no iba a ser nada fácil dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Akane, pero ella se esforzaría por hacerlo feliz y por hacerle las cosas tan sencillas como pudiera, por eso le dijo algo que Ranma no esperaba en absoluto:

- Ranma he pensado que lo mejor sería mantener en secreto nuestra relación.

- U-chan…

- Solo por un tiempo, para poder organizarnos…

Ella lo sabía. Ranma había sido un imbécil por pensar que podría haber engañado a su amiga con medias verdades. Se lo había dicho, le había dicho que la amaba y aun así ella no había intentado aprovecharse y ni siquiera lo estaba presionando. Se sintió ruin y miserable, Ukyo era una mujer extraordinaria y merecía alguien mucho mejor que él.

- Gracias U-chan.

Ella le sonrió, intentando desaparecer todo rastro de tristeza de sus ojos. Sabía que sería difícil, pero por Ranma estaba dispuesta a todo.

xxxxxxxx

Ya era viernes y Akane seguía con la rutina que había comenzado el lunes: fingir que Ranma y Ukyo no existían, y a la hora del almuerzo subir unos momentos a la azotea del edificio principal para recomponerse, antes de bajar al patio a almorzar con sus amigas, las cuales, dicho sea de paso, notaron desde el primer día que algo andaba muy mal con Akane.

Así que ahí estaba, mirando las lejanas nubes a través de la cerca, sentada y abrazándose las rodillas. Intentaba reprimir las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro. Se había prometido no llorar, se había repetido hasta el cansancio que no valía la pena, que siempre había sabido que Ranma no era para ella así que no debía sorprenderle. Tenía que estar tranquila y actuar normal para que Yuka y Sayuri no volvieran a bombardearla con preguntas que ella no sabía responder. Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel día lluvioso y aun no se había producido el gran cambio que esperaba, lo único diferente era que ahora ella evitaba a Ranma todo lo que podía y Ranma pasaba mucho menos tiempo en casa. Se preguntaba cómo Ranma haría publica la noticia o en que momento le diría a su padre que el compromiso estaba roto. ¿No sería más digno para ella romper el compromiso antes de que él lo hiciera? Antes de que la despreciara y la cambiara frente a toda su familia. Si, era una buena idea.

Había adoptado esa decisión muy rápido, pero llevarla a cabo no fue ni de lejos tan sencillo. Cada vez que veía a su padre y pensaba en decírselo, a su mente llegaban mil escenas diferentes, y en todas ellas aparecía su padre llorando con verdadera tristeza y decepción al ver roto su más grande sueño. Tal vez hubiera tenido muchos errores al criar a sus hijas, pero cierto era que ellas lo amaban y no lo cambiarían por nada, así que Akane se sentía terriblemente culpable al saber que sería ella la que le causaría un dolor tan grande a su papá. Por todo eso, postergó la temida conversación un día y otro y otro más, valiéndose de las excusas más inverosímiles para no tener que hacerle frente a esa desagradable situación.

Así pasó otra larga semana. Akane estaba terminando la tarea en su habitación. Se distraía constantemente, pensando en los motivos que tendría Ranma para no romper el compromiso todavía; ya habían pasado casi dos semanas. Cada vez que pensaba en esa frase "romper el compromiso", su corazón se agitaba y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Por mucho autocontrol que aparentara, la verdad era que Akane se sentía destrozada.

Su estado emocional era toda una contradicción: por un lado, odiaba a Ranma por haberla engañado, y por el otro lado, aun lo amaba; sus mentiras, engaños e hipocresía solo habían conseguido lastimarla hasta lo imaginable, pero no habían acabado con el amor que había crecido en ella durante casi tres años. Así que en conclusión: odiaba a Ranma pero no quería perderlo. Vaya lío.

Por un momento se imaginó inventando cualquier cosa para que sus padres los obligaran a casarse. Así Ranma no podría huir y ella lograría enamorarlo siendo la mejor de las esposas.

Akane levantó la cabeza bruscamente. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Ella no era así, jamás obligaría a Ranma a estar con ella si él no lo deseaba y ella tampoco querría estar con él sabiendo que amaba a otra. Era mejor terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Se sentía cansada de solo pensar en lo que pasaría: su padre y tíos queriendo convencerla de recapacitar, sus hermanas haciendo lo propio con sus métodos particulares y… la completa indiferencia de Ranma. Si, sería cansado.

Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez y se encaminó hacia el pasillo junto al salón donde seguramente encontraría a su padre jugando _shōgi_.

En efecto, su padre estaba en el corredor pero no estaba jugando con Genma como de costumbre; estaba solo, sentado de frente al estanque dejando que los rayos anaranjados del atardecer le dieran de lleno en la cara, tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una expresión completamente seria. Akane tragó duro mientras se acercaba y se sentó junto a él, medio arrodillándose, dejando que las piernas descansaran de lado. Bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Soun Tendo suspiró, cerró los ojos y también bajó la cabeza. Estaba casi seguro de lo que Akane iba a decirle. Lo había notado, era evidente: ella y Ranma se habían distanciado, y era aun más notorio porque antes se habían acercado mucho, tanto así que se permitió concebir la esperanza de que las escuelas se unirían muy pronto, y de repente… no se hablaban, se evitaban, se les veía diferentes; y él sabia que iba más allá de una simple pelea; era algo en verdad grave, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a empeorarlo todo. En vez de eso, se limitó a observar, esperando que ambos pudieran solucionar las cosas como siempre hacían. Pero en vez de eso, cada día los veía alejarse más y más… si por lo menos pelearan… pero ni siquiera eso. Soun presentía que tendría que vérselas con algo como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir más temprano que tarde.

- Papá – comenzó Akane con voz baja. Su padre volteó y la miro fijamente, con los ojos llenos de comprensión… y también de tristeza. A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme Akane? – ella seguía sin decir nada.

Soun Tendo, hombre sencillo, necesitaba pocas cosas para sentirse feliz y completo: una de ellas era ver unidas las escuelas de combate libre, y otra, la más importante, era la felicidad de sus hijas. Así que él haría lo posible por ver que ellas fueran felices, incluso aunque tuviera que renunciar a sus propios intereses. Decidió ayudarla un poco.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Ranma?

Akane levantó la cabeza y lo miro anonadada. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Los ojos de su padre ahora estaban tranquilos pero el ceño lo delataba: él intentaba reprimir sus emociones. Akane se sintió miserable y deseó levantarse y echar a correr, pero sabía que no podía seguir viviendo así.

Akane se sentó sobre sus rodillas de frente a su padre, aun sobre el corredor, y después se inclinó apoyada en sus manos hasta tocar el suelo con su frente. Soun se estremeció al verla así.

- Padre por favor perdóname… Te suplico que rompas el compromiso con Ranma.

Soun Tendo escuchó el temblor en la amortiguada voz de su hija y sintió que su propia voz se ahogaba en la garganta. Esto era lo que siempre había querido evitar: que Akane o cualquiera de sus hijas sufriera. Con delicadeza le acarició los cabellos que seguían barriendo la duela del corredor y después la sujeto por los brazos para levantarla. La atrajo hacia su pecho mientras la abrazaba. Los brazos de Akane rodearon su cintura con fuerza.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – rompería el compromiso, por supuesto, pero tenía que saber la razón. Si Ranma había osado lastimar a su niñita lo pagaría. Sintió que Akane negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. - Entonces ¿Por qué?

Akane no supo contestar. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella jamás haría algo que pudiera causarle un problema a Ranma, así que nunca le diría a su padre el verdadero motivo. Pero entonces ¿Qué diría? Pensó en Ranma junto a Ukyo, y pensó en Ryoga y sus labios presionando los suyos. Decidió que una pequeña mentira no haría ningún daño.

- Hay… un muchacho y yo… yo…

- Comprendo – la interrumpió Soun. Sinceramente, dudaba que esa fuese la razón real, pero no presionaría a Akane. Intentaría averiguar después el trasfondo real de ese embrollo. Primero lo primero. –- No te preocupes hija –- le dijo estrechando más su abrazo, - esta noche hablaremos con los Saotome.

Dicho esto, besó en la frente a Akane y después se levantó, dejándola sola.

Akane se quedó con los puños crispados sobre la madera, mientras las lágrimas caían a plomo.

"_Hablaremos"_

xxxxxxxx

Akane estaba en su habitación dando vueltas, terriblemente nerviosa. Ranma había estado llegando muy tarde a casa en los últimos días, y ella confiaba en que ese día sería igual pero no; Ranma llegó justo a la hora de la cena, la cual transcurrió en silencio y bajo una notable atmósfera de tensión, pero parecía que él apenas lo notaba.

Akane terminó rápido y subió a su habitación de inmediato, esperando poder calmarse un poco antes de que…

- Akane –- dijo Kasumi con suavidad abriendo un poco la puerta, - baja por favor, te llama nuestro padre.

Solo fue capaz de asentir, con los ojos desorbitados. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y de nuevo quiso correr a esconderse donde nunca la encontraran. Se obligó a respirar hondo y a dar un paso después de otro directo al salón.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue la resentida mirada azulada de su casi oficialmente ex prometido. Era la primera mirada que le dedicaba en días, y le sorprendía que fuera con esa expresión; era como si él supiera exactamente la razón de esa reunión, aunque por otra parte ¿Qué importaba? Si es que en verdad lo sabía debería estar brincando de gusto.

- Toma asiento Akane.

Ella obedeció. Se sentó junto a su padre, justo enfrente de Ranma. Aquella escena le trajo a la memoria precisamente el día que lo conoció, cuando, después de haber tomado un baño caliente, se presentó frente a ella y sus hermanas como el hijo varón de Genma Saotome; cuando, en esa misma sala, se comprometieron, a la fuerza, si, pero después eso había cambiado. Y ahora volvía a cambiar y todo terminaba justo donde había empezado. Muy apropiado.

- Saotome –- comenzó Soun seriamente, - he pedido hablar con usted porque deseo replantear la situación sobre el compromiso de nuestros hijos.

Genma Saotome, que permanecía sentado sobre sus rodillas, con una palma en cada una y con una expresión de intensa concentración, asintió una sola vez, mirando fijamente a su amigo. No le sorprendería, en dado caso, que Soun quisiera romper el compromiso. La situación había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Tanto su hijo como Akane estaban muy diferentes y, además, habían madurado. Ya no eran unos niños de dieciséis años a los que se les puede imponer un compromiso que no desean. Las cosas se habían complicado.

- Como artista marcial es mi deber buscar la supremacía de mi escuela, pero como padre es mi obligación y privilegio ver por la felicidad de mi hija, y otorgar su mano en matrimonio a un joven digno de ella, capaz de hacerla feliz.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos con rabia y clavo su gélida mirada en Akane quien, aunque ruborizada y con ojos cristalinos, se la devolvió estoicamente. Genma continuó impasible. Soun prosiguió con dureza:

- Lamentablemente, fuera del ámbito marcial, Ranma no posee las características necesarias para ser elegido como mi futuro yerno. Es por eso que en estos momentos me veo en la necesidad de disolver el compromiso pactado hace casi veinte años.

- Tendo –- comenzó Genma con un tono de voz contenido, - ¿Es usted consciente de que ahora las dos escuelas de combate libre no se unirán, y de que probablemente nunca lo hagan?

- Lo soy –- contestó Soun con un suspiro, - y créame que lo lamento mucho, pero he adoptado esta decisión por el bien de mi familia.

- Entonces no se hable más – contestó Genma con decisión, asintiendo una sola vez mientras hablaba.

Ranma y Akane seguían mirándose sin intentar ocultar los sentimientos que los llenaban en esos momentos. A ella: dolor. Y a él: ira.

Para Akane, esta penosa situación significa dejar libre a Ranma para que fuera feliz con quien él quisiera. Para Ranma era solo la confirmación de todo lo que él ya sabía, o creía saber: Akane estaba con Ryoga, y todo indicaba que iban muy en serio.

- Ranma, preguntaré por mera cortesía: ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con la decisión que se ha tomado?

Ranma desvió los ojos de Akane a Soun, y después volvió a mirarla a ella, fijamente, mientras contestaba.

- No, por mí esta perfecto. Dicho esto, salio a grandes zancadas del salón en dirección a la puerta principal.

Akane bajó la mirada mientras sentía como una nueva grieta iba formándose en los añicos que tenía por corazón ahora. Aunque ya no le sorprendía, se preguntaba cuanto más dolor sería capaz de sentir. ¿Alguna vez se detendría?

xxxxxxxx

Ranma estaba a punto de atravesar el portón cuando sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro, deteniéndolo.

- Espera muchacho, quiero hablar contigo.

- Ahora no puedo –- dijo sacudiéndose la gruesa mano de encima. Genma lo ignoró.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no protestaste o algo?

- Nunca quise estar comprometido con esa niña fea y boba.

- Pero yo creí que…

- ¡Creíste mal! –- gritó antes de seguir caminando.

La mirada furiosa que le dedicó su hijo lo dejó clavado en el suelo. Realmente había cambiado y estaba claro que no quería tocar ese tema. Pero había algo más: Ranma no se notaba complacido ni mucho menos. De hecho estaba muy seguro de que él se comportaba así debido a la disolución del compromiso, e incluso juraría que había escuchado algo de resentimiento y decepción en su tono de voz. ¿Y la expresión dolida de Akane? Genma no se tragaba tan fácilmente que ellos quisieran deshacer el compromiso, pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué? Había algo más en juego. Piezas del rompecabezas que aun no conocía y que tenían demasiada influencia.

- Por cierto papá –- dijo Ranma volviéndose un poco, con una media sonrisa irónica, - tal vez pronto te presente a mi prometida… la verdadera. Y continuó alejándose con paso despreocupado.

- ¿Prometida?

Ahora Genma tenía una nueva pieza del rompecabezas para intentar acomodar.

xxxxxxxx

Ranma caminaba lentamente, pensando en lo sucedido hacia pocos minutos. Finalmente lo había hecho, Akane había admitido, aunque no directamente, que mantenía una relación secreta con Ryoga. Soun no había dicho nada de una relación y nada de Ryoga, pero él sabía que era por eso.

A pesar de haberse convencido de que no había otra solución, el hecho de verse "liberado" le había caído como balde de agua fría. No se esperaba volver a sentir los aguijonazos de dolor en el pecho y la sensación de inferioridad al verse superado por el cerdo. Era peor de lo que había pensado.

Ahora realmente ya no le quedaba nada excepto Ukyo. Volcaría sus reducidas expectativas en ella, esperando no volverse a equivocar.

"_Te arrepentirás Akane Tendo"_

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno, un capi más. Akane toma cartas en el asunto… y se equivoca ¬¬**

**Aunque no es su culpa… o si?**

**Capítulo de transición, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor, déjenme sus críticas, sugerencias, etc.**


	9. Prometida

**Capítulo 8**

**Prometida.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que hubiera visto a Ryoga y Akane juntos.

En un principio Ranma creía que era lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado, y tenía razón. Pero después de pasar los días reflexionando se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había precipitado al distanciarse de Akane y volverse "novio" de Ukyo.

Así que ahora, contrariamente a su recién adquirida costumbre, tenía planeado llegar temprano a la casa Tendo para poder hablar con Akane.

Era un completo estúpido. Después de mostrarse grosero y distante durante esas dos semanas era más que obvio que Akane no querría ni dirigirle la palabra; lo había demostrado evitándolo o simplemente ignorándolo, aunque él hacia lo mismo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Suspiró.

Tenía que intentarlo. Habían sido dos semanas realmente crueles. Jamás imaginó que distanciarse de ella por voluntad propia le afectaría tanto. Añoraba la calidez de su presencia y el angelical tintineo de su risa. La extrañaba tanto que poco a poco fue convenciéndose de que aquel "engaño" del que había sido víctima no era más que un mal entendido o incluso que lo había imaginado porque, después de todo ¿Qué había visto él? Ryoga se inclinaba sobre Akane y la besaba pero… tal vez ese beso fue en la mejilla o algo así; ese día estaba bastante lejos y pudo haberse confundido. Así que habiéndose convencido de que todo se debía a un mal entendido, se dispuso a pensar en como abordar el tema con Akane.

Se la pasó examinando su plan de acción durante la cena, absorto y nervioso al grado de que no sabía que se estaba llevando a la boca. Lo único que lo sacó de ese estado fue el modo en que Akane se retiró de la mesa: con prisa y al parecer angustiada. Siendo así, se vio obligado a pensar en una excusa que le permitiera llamar a la puerta de su habitación cuando estuviera seguro de que ella se encontraba ahí, pero no había ni dado las gracias cuando Soun les pidió a él y a su padre que esperaran un poco antes de retirarse. Él se quedó en su lugar de mala gana observando a Kasumi recoger la mesa y después como los dos viejos amigos se acomodaban uno frente al otro. Ranma fue a sentarse junto a su padre.

- Tendo…

- Espere Saotome –- lo interrumpió Soun - explicaré la situación hasta que Akane esté presente.

"_¿Akane?"_

- Pero Tendo… - intentó intervenir Genma de nuevo.

- Saotome, es un asunto un tanto delicado –- se miraron fijamente unos segundos y después ambos le dedicaron una elocuente mirada a Ranma. Él se quedó congelado. A juzgar por las expresiones de los mayores el asunto tenía que ver directamente con él; y con Akane claro, por eso Soun se negó a hablar hasta que ella estuviera presente.

A pesar de esa deducción, el motivo por el cual se había convocado esa reunión se le escapaba. Observó a Soun pedirle algo a Kasumi en voz baja mientras él seguía intentando adivinar la razón de todo eso.

"_¿Un "asunto delicado" que nos "implica" a Akane y a mi?"_

Obtuvo la respuesta tan pronto como formuló la pregunta. Era dolorosamente obvio. Akane había dado el paso y el compromiso se había vuelto obsoleto.

Los sentimientos se clavaron como cuchillos en su desprevenido corazón: dolor, decepción, ira.

Al final resultó que no se había equivocado, lo que había visto aquella tarde no había sido más que la cruda realidad. Quiso estamparse contra el suelo por haber cometido la estupidez de intentar convencerse de un malentendido inexistente. Sintió cierto alivio al pensar en que no había podido lograr el objetivo de aquella noche, porque de haberlo hecho hubiera tenido que enfrentar la humillación a la que Akane lo sometería, y sin ningún tiempo de preparación para, al menos, salir "dignamente" de esa situación.

Escuchó pasos lentos y hasta cierto punto vacilantes bajando por las escaleras. Su expresión cambió automáticamente para no dar ni un solo indicio de dolor, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte en disimular la ira que lo carcomía por dentro.

Cuando Akane entró le dedicó la mirada más indignada que pudo componer, esperando que ella sintiera todo el peso de su decepción por lo que había hecho.

"_Traidora"_

Ella le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo y él, al sumergirse en esos preciosos orbes color chocolate de nuevo, sintió su corazón palpitar enloquecidamente. Se dijo que tan solo era que estaba furioso, pero una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo: _"Hermosa"_

Su piel de un suave tono melocotón, su contrastante cabello oscuro que ya llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su gesto avergonzado, todo en ella le robaba el aliento pero no se dejaría engañar de nuevo por ese demonio con cara de ángel. Ella había jugado con sus sentimientos.

- … y otorgar su mano en matrimonio a un joven digno de ella, capaz de hacerla feliz.

Eso dolió. Él no era digno de Akane. Pero ¿acaso ella lo era de él? Ella que lo había engañado durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo y que aun ahora no era capaz de decirle la verdad de frente. Tampoco él querría ser digno de una mujer cruel capaz de jugar con las personas sin titubear, eso lo rebajaría.

- Ranma, preguntaré por mera cortesía: ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con la decisión que se ha tomado?

¿En verdad se lo preguntaba? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? De cualquier manera, no tenía la intención de oponerse y obstaculizar el "amor". Akane podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

- No, por mí esta perfecto.

No podía seguir viendo aquellos ojos cristalinos, como si le doliera mucho lo que le estaba haciendo. No quería su lástima. Salió del salón a toda prisa y no se detuvo excepto porque tuvo que intercambiar unas cuantas frases con su padre, pero después siguió caminando, recorriendo una ruta muy conocida que lo llevaría al mismo lugar de siempre, pero que ahora tenía un significado diferente del que tuviera hace pocas semanas.

El pequeño edificio rectangular de dos plantas tenía las luces superiores encendidas. Ranma entró por la pequeña puerta trasera y subió las escaleras sin anunciarse siquiera. No tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero esperaba que en un ambiente diferente fuera capaz de pensar con claridad. Se quedó en silencio tras el delicado papel de arroz de la puerta corrediza, esperando el permiso para atravesarla.

- Pasa Ran-chan.

Él entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ukyo ya no se sorprendía de ver el rostro demacrado de Ranma una y otra vez, aunque no por eso dejaba de lastimarle verlo así.

- Ukyo…

Ranma suspiró con fuerza y Ukyo supo que detrás de eso había una nueva historia que estaba dañando a su Ran-chan. Ranma se lo contó todo, no tenia sentido ocultárselo. Solo podía esperar que su voz no sonara tan lastimera al hablar.

Ukyo lo escuchó pacientemente, aguantando sin chistar el dolor y el coraje al escuchar como Ranma pronunciaba el nombre de Akane con suavidad, casi con devoción. Se preguntaba si él lo notaria, si él se daría cuenta de cómo su voz se suavizaba y sus ojos se entornaban cada vez que decía su nombre, aun en contextos agresivos como el de ese momento.

- Así que, oficialmente, ya no estamos comprometidos –- terminó de decir Ranma con un encogimiento de hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Ukyo no contestó; tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y su cabello ocultaba la expresión de sus ojos. Una vez más, Ranma se sintió culpable. A pesar de que trataba, no lograba disimular del todo sus verdaderos sentimientos y aun sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella, él no podía evitar hablarle de todas esas cosas pues no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar.

Ukyo tampoco era buena disimulando sus emociones. Ranma sabía que ella estaba triste y deseó poder hacer algo para remediar eso. Él sabía de algo que haría feliz a Ukyo, pero lo detenía el hecho de no saber como enfrentarse a eso. Aun con todo, decidió hacerlo. Le parecía que era un buen momento y además ya se lo había dicho a su padre.

- U-chan –- empezó lentamente mientras tomaba las delicadas manos femeninas entre las suyas. –- Cr-creo que es hora de que hagamos publico nuestro compromiso.

Ukyo levantó la cabeza de golpe. ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Ranma realmente le estaba diciendo eso? No había nada que ella quisiera más en el mundo que ser conocida como la futura esposa de Ranma Saotome. Aunque sabía el sacrificio que le significaba a Ranma ofrecerle ese compromiso, Ukyo no dudó un segundo en aceptar y lanzarse a sus brazos llorando casi compulsivamente.

- Gra… cias… Ranma.

Él la abrazo y acarició sus largos cabellos castaños con ternura mientras esperaba que se calmara. Era la primera vez que sentía el amor que Ukyo le profesaba tan nítidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido; ella realmente lo amaba. Habiendo perdido su más grande objetivo, decidió que era tiempo de plantearse uno nuevo, pero ya no le quedaba nada. Ahora lo único que podía volverse una motivación era la chica que se agitaba entre sus brazos. Así pues, en ese mismo instante prometió que haría todo lo posible por ser merecedor de ese sentimiento tan intenso y transparente que ella guardaba exclusivamente para él. No se rendiría sin haberlo intentado. Sin importar que tan difícil fuera, él se enamoraría de Ukyo.

.

.

.

Pasado el momento sentimental y habiendo esperado el tiempo suficiente para, según él, no verse brusco, separó con delicadeza a Ukyo que hasta entonces se había mantenido aferrada a su torso. Siguió sosteniendo sus manos y le sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo aunque notaba cierta rigidez en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella también le sonreía, amplia y naturalmente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Después de unos momentos ella pareció acordarse de sus buenos modales y con algunas palabras torpes y nerviosas se disculpó un momento para ir a preparar té.

En cuanto Ukyo salió de la habitación, Ranma dejó caer los labios y los hombros. Sabía que cumplir su promesa no sería solo cuestión de chasquear los dedos pero no tenía intenciones de rendirse. A como él veía las cosas, esta era probablemente su última oportunidad para rescatar algo de su persona y ser feliz… o tal vez no feliz, pero al menos no tan desdichado.

A pesar de que apenas estaba a punto de alcanzar la veintena, Ranma pensaba de ese modo porque no veía que su porvenir fuera a desarrollarse como el de la mayoría de las personas, que generalmente contaban con aproximadamente una década más o menos para encontrar al compañero de sus vidas. Tampoco se veía estudiando una carrera universitaria ni nada por el estilo; aquel lugar no era una gran ciudad como Tokio, en donde se buscaba acceder a Tōdai* a como diera lugar. La vida en Nerima, que era poco más que un pueblo, era más sencilla (o complicada según el punto de vista): allí, un gran porcentaje de los jóvenes que terminaba el instituto se dedicaban después a estudiar algún oficio o una corta carrera técnica, se encargaban de los negocios familiares, se volvían empleados o amas de casa. Ni siquiera eso se veía haciendo Ranma Saotome. Tal vez antes hubiera podido encajar en una de esas categorías: encargarse del negocio familiar, encargarse del dojo Tendo. Pero ese futuro se había perdido para siempre, ya no había nada ni nadie que lo mantuviera en Nerima, y como lo que quería hacer en su vida no se aprendía en una universidad, Ranma pensó que lo más lógico era seguir viajando, entrenando, perfeccionándose y, de paso, buscando alguna cura para su maldición. Si, era un buen plan.

Pero aun no era momento de llevarlo a cabo. Aun faltaban unos cuantos meses para terminar la preparatoria y él no estaba dispuesto a irse sin antes graduarse, no cuando había invertido tres tortuosos años en ella. Cuando eso pasara, lo primero que haría sería empacar sus cosas, despedirse de su madre y de su padre (ya que no tenía intenciones de seguir viajando con él) y después comenzar a caminar en la primera dirección que viniera a su mente. Pero… y Ukyo?

Obviamente ella se iría con él sin importarle nada. Ahora, su cambiante estado de ánimo hacía que volviera a pensar que se había precipitado al ofrecerle un compromiso, pero si se retractaba ahora la destrozaría sin piedad y él no quería eso. Así que tendría que viajar con ella, y tal vez sería bueno. Así no se volvería loco al no tener más compañía que sus atormentados pensamientos, y además había prometido, por el bien de ambos, enamorarse de ella y no lo lograría si ella se quedaba en cualquier lugar mientras él se iba solo a un muy largo viaje de entrenamiento.

Así que estaba decidido: en cuanto se graduaran se irían de viaje juntos. Sin embargo, y aunque quisiera negarlo, su corazón latía fuerte y su estómago se agitaba por una persona que no era Ukyo, y se sintió cansado solo de pensar en los meses y años que le esperaban junto a ella, tratando de forzar a sus sentimientos a cambiar de dirección.

Lo dudaba seriamente, pero tal vez la distancia y el odio alimentado constantemente por el recuerdo de su traición le harían mas fácil olvidar que amaba a Akane, y así poder dar cabida a un nuevo sentimiento para su mejor amiga. Si, era un buen plan.

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron sus reflexiones. Ukyo entró con una bandeja con la tetera y unos dulces; aun se le veía un poco sonrojada y sus ojos mantenían el brillo soñador que había aparecido hacia unos minutos.

Tomaron el té mientras ambos echaban mano de trivialidades para evitar volver a tocar el tema del compromiso que, aunque ya estaba aclarado, aun les provocaba cierta cortedad mencionarlo. El ambiente se relajó poco a poco y la conversación se volvió más fluida y natural. Para Ranma era sumamente benéfico pasar el tiempo junto a Ukyo, ya que sus gestos alegres y su voz despreocupada le hacían olvidar en gran medida las preocupaciones que llevaba a cuestas. Aunque ahora estaban comprometidos y aunque él todavía no la amara como ella quisiera, los dos eran los mejores amigos y eso era algo que nunca cambiaría.

xxxxxxxx

El chico de la pañoleta, tendido sobre su bolsa de dormir en el suelo de un lote baldío miraba la luna con gesto de suficiencia. Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. El orgullo y la personalidad temperamental de Ranma habían sido sus mejores aliados a la hora de dar el primer golpe. Él había besado a Akane deliberadamente, sabiendo que Ranma los observaba y aunque no sabía en que terminaría la cadena de reacciones que había puesto en marcha, esperaba que ese movimiento sembrara la desconfianza entre su peor enemigo y la chica de sus sueños, y ese sería el primer paso para lograr su objetivo.

Lo que no se había atrevido a soñar era que las cosas se solucionaran de manera tan conveniente: volvía apenas dos semanas después y se encontraba con la maravillosa noticia de que ya no había nada entre Ranma y Akane. Oculto en el jardín de la casa Tendo, no había podido evitar escuchar con asombro la fulminante conversación que había dado término al compromiso entre ambos. No sabía como habían sucedido las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que era definitivo y de que era gracias a él. Después de eso, había salido veloz y sigilosamente de la casa, e incluso le había dado tiempo de ver a Ranma alejarse con paso fuerte y gesto furioso; ryoga se alejo en dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba en ese momento, con paso ligero y regodeándose en su buena suerte.

Ryoga inhaló profundo y después soltó un suspiro lleno de paz. Ranma había simplificado su trabajo con Akane y, en un derroche de generosidad, decidió que lo dejaría tranquilo y no lo humillaría como se merecía por todas las derrotas pasadas. Lo ignoraría y se dedicaría a ser feliz a lado de Akane, el amor de su vida.

De pronto, el corazón de Ryoga dio un vuelco y se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte. Sentía esa presencia más que familiar y, aunque las apariciones de esa persona siempre eran súbitas e inesperadas, le sorprendía que estuviera en ese lugar. Se dio media vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con aquella hermosa e imponente figura.

La mujer en cuestión era alta y se adivinaba de figura esbelta bajo las capas del kimono de colores claros. Los largos y lacios cabellos plateados, casi blancos resplandecían a la luz de la luna y ondeaban con la ligera brisa que soplaba; los hermosos ojos de un suave tono azul celeste se mantenían serenos y el bello rostro de facciones delicadas parecía imperturbable. Ryoga se postró a los pies de la hermosa dama en señal de respeto y sumisión:

- Atsuko-_sensei_ –- dijo con la voz impregnada de admiración.

- Levántate Ryoga –- su voz no era aguda ni tintineante, pero si delicada, elegante, suave, sutil y marcadamente femenina. Ryoga obedeció y al ponerse de pie sus pulmones se llenaron de la delicada fragancia que emanaba de su maestra. Le sonrió entusiasmado y ella le devolvió una sonrisa mesurada.

Hacia algunos meses que no veía a su maestra y Ryoga de pronto se sintió muy nervioso por estar en su presencia, torpemente preparó un poco de té y le ofreció asiento en su raída bolsa de dormir. Ella dijo que prefería quedarse de pie pero aceptó gustosa la taza de té que le ofrecía su discípulo.

Ryoga temblaba de excitación al relatarle a su maestra lo que le había sucedido desde que se habían separado. Al principio ella le sonreía con ternura pero cuando Ryoga comenzó a explicar lo sucedido con Akane su hermoso rostro adoptó un gesto serio y un tanto frío.

A pesar de lo emocionado que se escuchaba Ryoga, ella lo interrumpió con un fuerte suspiro.

- Ryoga –- comenzó ella con un tono cansino y el ceño levemente fruncido - ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de todo lo que te enseñé?

- _Sensei _yo no…

- Tienes que dominar tu alma. Si logras controlar tus emociones controlarás también tus debilidades y nada te tomará por sorpresa.

Ryoga recordaba con claridad las enseñanzas de su maestra. Se había dominado y después de analizar la situación había dado el primer golpe. Lo único que no había estado bajo su control fue el modo en que se habían desarrollado los hechos, pero él ya estaba preparado para todos los posibles finales y si el resultado no hubiera sido tan favorable hubiera estado listo para contraatacar. Sin embargo ahora no tenía de que preocuparse ya que las cosas se habían solucionado y todo indicaba que muy pronto lograría su objetivo. Por eso, no entendía que era lo que intentaba decirle su maestra al recordarle ese precepto básico. Le contestó hablando despacio y con cuidado.

- Pero _sensei_… hice todo de acuerdo a sus enseñanzas, me dominé incluso al momento de enfrentar a Akane… incluso en este momento estoy tomando las cosas con calma, pero… –- la voz de Ryoga comenzó a exaltarse de nuevo demostrando que en realidad su cabeza no estaba fría - pero ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme, todo saldrá bien porque Akane ya no es la prometida de ese…

De pronto, Ryoga se encontró tumbado probando el horrible sabor de la tierra reseca de aquel lote baldío y con un punzante dolor en la mejilla. El movimiento de la mano de Atsuko había sido elegante y rápido, pero la bofetada había impactado con tal fuerza que Ryoga había volado un par de metros antes de caer de bruces sobre el pedregoso suelo. Casi había olvidado lo dura que podía llegar a ser su maestra.

Con lentitud, bajó el brazo que aun mantenía extendido en dirección a su discípulo. Se acercó a él con pasos suaves y lentos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ryoga que seguía en el suelo, pero de nuevo postrado a los pies de su maestra y sin decir una palabra. Ella habló con voz cortante.

- No cantes victoria Hibiki Ryoga. Si te distraes durante la batalla puedes perder la cabeza en un segundo. Si en verdad la quieres no puedes bajar la guardia hasta que ella haya cambiado su apellido por el tuyo, solo entonces podrás decir que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Le dio la espalda a Ryoga y se acercó a la pequeña hoguera del improvisado campamento. Dejó la taza en el suelo junto a la tetera y con voz ahora suave agregó como despedida:

- Gracias por el té, Ryoga.

Dicho esto, Endo Atsuko se alejo y desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Ryoga seguía medio tendido en el suelo y con los puños crispados. Aun no se recuperaba de la reprimenda de su maestra, pero aun en esa posición tan antinatural pudo ver la sabiduría de sus palabras.

"Ella tiene razón, perdí mi temple. No puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir"

Entonces se incorporó y se quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas. Suspiró hondamente y luego hizo una ligera reverencia en dirección a donde se marcaban con ligereza las huellas de su maestra alejándose.

- Muchas gracias, Atsuko-_sensei_.

xxxxxxxx

- Ya es algo tarde –- dijo Ranma reprimiendo un bostezo.

Era casi medianoche y él seguía en casa de Ukyo, solo conversando, jugando cartas y perdiendo cada vez que jugaban. El tiempo se le había pasado rápido y casi sin darse cuenta. Al recordar que tenía que regresar a casa su estómago se encogió pues no quería volver a ese lugar. Finalmente, él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí; había dejado de ser el prometido de Akane, el futuro del dojo ya no estaba en sus manos y seguramente ahora ya no sería más que una molestia en la casa Tendo. No, definitivamente no quería volver. Consideró la posibilidad de quedarse acampando en el lote abandonado de siempre o junto al puente. Sería duro aguantar hasta la graduación pero las había pasado peores y soportaría lo que fuera necesario con tal de no volver a pisar la casa de su ex-prometida.

- Debería irme –- y comenzó a levantarse desganadamente. Entonces, Ukyo lo sujetó por la camisa apenas con dos dedos. Él volteó a verla y descubrió que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Ranma volvió a sentarse, un poco extrañado de ver a Ukyo así.

- Ranma… ¿Vas a regresar a… su casa?

Él le explicó precisamente que no quería hacer eso y entonces Ukyo le hizo una propuesta que por un momento lo dejó en blanco.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí… conmigo?

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Ukyo quería que se quedara con ella? Los colores se le subieron al chico de la trenza. Una cosa era comprometerse y otra muy diferente dormir juntos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el compromiso no era oficial, aun. Antes de que pudiera argumentar nada, Ukyo siguió hablando:

- Solo tengo esta habitación pero tengo un futon extra – y diciendo esto sacó del armario empotrado un par de futones que comenzó a extender con algunos problemas. Ranma le ayudó con uno de ellos, pero lo mantuvo en sus manos sin saber que decir.

Ukyo leyó en sus ojos las dudas, el nerviosismo y hasta la incomodidad. Con un estremecimiento finalmente comprendió que al estar comprometidos su propuesta pudo haberse malinterpretado. Se apresuró a corregirlo.

- No pienses mal Ranma. Me conoces y sabes que no me aprovecharía de esta situación de ninguna manera, no soy Shampoo –- soltó una risa un tanto apagada –-. Solo no quiero que duermas a la intemperie si tienes aquí una casa.

Ranma tragó el nudo de nerviosismo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Era cierto, él la conocía y sabía que no sería capaz de aprovecharse como no lo había hecho antes, además ella ya se lo había dejado claro. Ganó la perspectiva de dormir cómodo y cobijado frente a la de hacerlo en el suelo duro con corrientes de aire frío entrando por doquier. Asintió sonriendo un poco.

- Gracias.

.

.

.

Las luces estaban apagadas, Ukyo en un futon a un metro de distancia de Ranma que, insomne, miraba fijamente el techo escasamente iluminado por las lámparas de la calle. A pesar de estar en una situación tan atípica, no era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto, sino el recuerdo de unos hermosos y llorosos ojos color chocolate.

Sabía, por la manera en que su corazón comenzaba a latir erráticamente al recordarlos, que pasara lo que pasara y jurara lo que jurara, jamás en su vida sería capaz de olvidarse de aquellos tiernos ojos en los que alguna vez creyó ver amor.

xxxxxxxx

Era muy tarde. Todos en la casa Tendo dormían excepto la hija menor que seguía sentada frente a la puerta principal mirando fijamente el portón y el muro limitante de su casa. Sin importarle nada, se había prometido hablar con Ranma aquella noche. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Su parte racional le decía que era porque quería aclarar las cosas y no quedar en malos términos con él, pero su corazón acertadamente sospechaba que era solo por volver a escuchar el sonido varonil de su voz hablándole otra vez.

Como en un sueño, el portón comenzó a abrirse lentamente y el corazón de Akane dio un vuelco. Sin embargo, al fijarse bien en la figura que acababa de entrar comprendió que no era la persona que ella esperaba.

Cerró las manos en puños y se dispuso a cobrar venganza por la ofensa que Ryoga había perpetrado contra ella, pero se detuvo, impresionada y confundida, al ver que la expresión arrogante de su rostro había sido reemplazada por una de vergüenza, timidez y disculpa. Parecía que Ryoga volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

- Akane, ¿Podemos hablar?

O tal vez no.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**No me odien xD**

**Todo se arreglara… probablemente ^^**

**Bueno, tal vez a alguien le haya parecido familiar la descripción de Atsuko-sensei, asi que dire que este personaje fue fuertemente influenciado por Hiou Shizuka-sama de Vampire Knight, si quieren saber como es Atsuko solo miren a Shizuka jiji ^^, aunque cabe mencionar que no son identicas pero si muy, muy parecidas.**

**Para quien no lo sepa:**

***** **Tōdai = Tōkyō Daigaku**

**Tōkyō Daigaku = Universidad de Tokio**

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el favor de dejarme su comentario, a partir de este capítulo los contestaré personalmente a menos que me digan que no es necesario ^^**

**Bueno creo que es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Una vez más les pido que me dejen sus cometarios, sugerencias, etc.**


End file.
